Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files 2
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A Routine transport assignment creates a deadly incident with dangerous repercussions for Starfleet and their new Iolian Allies. Contains Adult Themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

_On Stardate: 53049.2_

_(The 24__th__ Century) _

The war with the Dominion had ended almost a year ago and the Federation had begun the slow and arduous task of repairing and rebuilding Starfleet after suffering seemly disastrous losses in manpower and equipment, with many old and outdated Starships having been refit and pressed back into service during the final year of the Dominion War, Starfleet now existed with an outdated Fleet of ships and it had become clear to all who survived the war itself that something now had to be done in the event that another foreign power could arise up from the Power-Vacuum left by the fall of Cardassia and the subsequent withdrawal of the Dominion from the Alpha-Quadrant itself.

The only surprise after the war was the seemingly unnatural assistance of the Ferengi under the leadership of Grand Nagus Rom, recently appointed leader of the _New Ferengi Alliance _and the Brother of Quark, the bartender at Deep Space Nine.

As the seemingly outdated vessels continued with the heavy military presence, it seemed as if Starfleet had taken a step backwards as decommissioned first and second generation Constellation, Excelsior, Miranda and even the Oberth Classes had been pressed back into service along with the remaining Constitution Class Starships for defence of the Federation Core Worlds including Earth itself while Starfleet attempted to recover from its devastating losses by repairing and building new versions of Akira, Defiant, Galaxy, Sovereign and Nebula Classes while pressing the Prometheus Class vessel into service as soon as possible in a program of recovery and expansion as they searched for any new allies they could bring into the severely weakened United Federation of Planets.

So far and remaining as a possible Ally to the Federation, worlds on the rim of known space had offered assistance in the way of ship yards for repairs along with the newly reformed Iolian Unity under the leadership of Regent Akamartus'Seklek VI, brother of Teela, a highly telepathic and unusual Iolian Female whom had given up her role within the Iolian Royal Court to remain as a freighter operator with her partner, Former Starfleet Lieutenant Asami Hirayama. Although still welcome in the Royal Court as equals, they two Freighter Operators had developed a reputation within the Federation, Iolian Unity and their allies as a formidable opponents in their chosen profession as they where often hired by both Governments for transport of dignitaries between the two powers when it was necessary to move around unnoticed and undetected especially in light of the rise in Privateer attacks on merchant shipping lanes by an as of yet unknown force.

Once again called before the Regent for what was yet another transport assignment, it had appeared as if all they now did was transport personnel and equipment too and from Federation Space since the Iolian-Federation Alliance had been established. Although highly profitable for the Freighter Operators since they where now able to acquire two more vessels of the same class as the Nara-Maru and rebuild them too the same specifications as their primary vessel itself, finding a crew to man either vessel had become difficult since many other Freighter Companies throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants had purchased their own former '_Archer-Class_', a small and fast vessel which seemed to be ideal for transport of small and valuable items.

Seated once again in the office of the Regent, Asami and Teela looked over the files once more as the Regent nodded slightly as he spoke with a deep and powerful voice.

"… You do realise that this is Top-Priority especially since the Ambassador himself asked for you specifically?"

"I realise that Marty, but do you realise that we have 2'000 boxes of Valerian Chocolates in twenty crates that are starting to rot in our hanger? The smell is almost unbearable" Said Asami with a deep growl.

"We can't get them out because of the fact that we are busy with this personnel run all the damned time"

"I understand that Teela…" Called out her brother, the Regent. "You have two new vessels to…"

"Vessels yes, but no trained crews! The way things are going right now, in six weeks… those… Boxes will walk out of that Hanger under their own power… not to mention on the last run, the Nara-Maru took a few well placed hits from an Orion Cruiser that almost destroyed our Starboard Nacelle. Marty, we need to put a hold on this… little game of yours" Asami said quickly.

"Asami is right my Brother, do you have any idea of how toxic Valerian Chocolates can be once they start to biodegrade? The… acid they create will burn through those crates and quiet possibly contaminate anything near by. If you don't believe us of the smell, drop by later today. I'm not joking you, we've had to bring three Androids in the hanger since the staff has quite!"

"Do you realise my Sister, that you have acquired an Earth Accent? You sound like your partner with each day that passes" The Regent said with a smile. "This will be your last run for awhile, on that I give you my word. Once it is over, you will have the time you need to dispose of your problems"

"Thank you brother. And if I sound like Asami, I take that as a compliment. Now, the… assignment?" Teela said with a smile at Asami.

"Very well. You will proceed too the planet Akamara IV and once in orbit, the Ambassador will transport onboard where you will deliver him to the Klingon Homeworld…"

"Sounds like a Milk-Run Marty!" Asami said with a slight laugh.

"Forgive me Asami, I do not understand…"

"Forget it. Once he is on the Qo'noS, then what?"

"Nothing, your… assignment is complete. The usual payment will be made in the usual way. Half upon acceptance and the remainder upon completion will be sent to you from the Klingon Homeworld. Do we… '_Have a… Deal?_'" He said with an Earth Accent.

"Yeah, sure… why not" Asami said quickly. "It'll take at least four days at Maximum Warp to reach Akamara IV a further four days too Qo'noS. unfortunately, the Nara-Maru is down for repairs… let's hope the Akagi-Maru is up for the job. We've only taken her out once before and that was… not so successful…"

"Why do the Klingons not send one of their ships for the Ambassador, or event he Federation?"

"Regrettably, they have no vessels available at this time" The Regent said with a large smile.

"You see Teela, you pick a fight with the neighbourhood bully… and they give you a bloody nose for the trouble" Asami said as Teela laughed while the Regent looked confused for a moment. "Forget about it Marty, we'll take this little hop, but only for you. Who is the Ambassador?"

"Regrettably, I do not know. But he knows of the both of you"

"Well, then I guess… retirement is off the books for today Missy, we should be off then Brother" Teela laughed. "See you in a few weeks"

After travelling the distance towards their hanger onboard their own personal ground vehicle, a faithfully parts-replicated and hand build ancient Earth Jeep Wrangler, the two Freighter operators finally entered their hanger as the powerful smell hit them instantly as they covered their mouths and noses with a breathing mask. Although some protection was given, the foul smell still found a way through the masks as they ran towards the three ships in the hanger bay. Normally, Asami would simply look at the three almost identical ships before boarding the correct vessel, however this time she ran into the airlock and sealed the doors behind them both as the outside air was evacuated before they both removed their masks.

"Is it my imagination, or is that getting worse?"

"No… it's worse Teela. Why not just vaporise it an cut our losses?"

"I'm considering it… come on, let's get this over with…" She said as she activated the inner door and stepped onto the Akagi-Maru.

"Anything you say. Do you remember me telling you about that world I once visited on the other-side of the quadrant?"

"Risa?" Teela said with a large smile.

"Not that one, I know you've never been. The other one, the water-world with a few islands around the equator. Nothing to do but strip off, run naked and enjoy the sun, when this is done… I'll take you there and we can just layback with not a soul on the planet and enjoy ourselves…"

"That sounds nice. Second Honeymoon?" Teela said with a large smile.

"Of course!"

With the roof retracted, the small vessel on the left of the row of three slowly lifted off from the ground and disappeared into the bluish-green skies above, as they left the atmosphere of the planet, the warp nacelles activated as the double-stacked warp nacelles on either side spread into a cross like configuration before the vessel leapt into high warp towards their destination.

_Akagi-Maru Journal._

_We've been at high warp now for almost four days as we approach the first leg of this journey and so far, the vessel has performed beyond all expectations. Since we where ahead of schedule we have just completed a test on the new weapon systems to great effect._

_I am also pleased to report that I have had some personal time to spend with my loving wife Asami; during our journey. I now regret that this tie must end as we are now forced to put on our clothes and pick up the Ambassador, although I find her proposal of two weeks of sun, sand and surf… as a welcome break from these Milk Runs… I can't wait to spend some more time alone with her._

Stepping onto the bridge of the Akagi-Maru, Teela seemed to pull at her blouse slightly as she sat at the console next to Asami as the planet grew in size before her. The seemingly purple oceans below reflected the skies above as the lush green landmasses gave an impressive variation of colour as a signal echoed over the speakers around them.

"Unidentified Vessel, we have you on our Scanners… state your purpose!" A deep male voice declared.

"His is the Transport Vessel Akagi-Maru enroute from the planet Iolia Prime. I am transmitting our confirmation codes and authorisation records" Teela said with a pleasant voice.

"Stand By Akagi-Maru"

Instantly the channel had been closed as the transmission was sent while Asami looked at Teela and laughed.

"Pleasant folk, aren't they. Would you calm down?"

"I can't. this jacket is pinching me in a very… delicate place" Teela laughed.

"No wander, it's mine. You're a lot bigger around the chest then I am" Asami said with a large smile.

"Transport Vessel Akagi-Maru, permission to enter orbit has been confirmed. You are four hours early, can you explain this?"

"Yes! We thought we'd make a good impression, our transporter bay is ready to receive the Ambassador" Asami said quickly.

"Your good impression is noted. The Ambassador will be notified and transport onboard shortly, Control out!"

"Very friendly. Well, let's meet our… guest. The sooner this crap is over, the sooner we can enjoy ourselves" Asami said with a laughter and a large smile.

"Of course. Let me change this jacket first?"

"No Teela! It's tight and I like it that way"

With the signal for transport given, Asami and Teela stood before the Cargo-Transporter as a large male form materialised before them. Standing tall and proud while wearing a large hood and cloak over the Klingon uniform, a face slowly appeared as the two women walked towards him in shock.

"Worf?" The both said in unison.

"Thank you for the… ride. A pleasure as always" He said as he removed his hood.

"Worf! What the hell are you doing in our neck-of-the-woods?" Asami said as she hugged him.

"I can not say Asami, it is good to see you both once again"

"And you old friend. Welcome aboard the Akagi-Maru" Teela said as she hugged him.

"_Akagi_-Maru?" He said slowly. "Has the… Nara-Maru…"

"Crippled and being repaired…" Asami said with pride. "… This one is new. Same design, her first real outing. Her name means… '_Honoured Warrior_' In Ancient Iolian, after you my friend"

"I am honoured" He said as he stepped off the platform.

"Well, since you already know the way around, we've set you up in B-Quarters. They're not as big as what you maybe used too, Mister Ambassador… We didn't know who to expect so we added a recreation module on the port side…"

"What is that odour?" He said as he sniffed the air.

"Ohh, sorry about that. That smell won't go away… decaying Valerian Chocolates. I thought we'd gotten rid of that smell" Teela said with anger.

"It is… intoxicating"

"Really? You like it?" Teela said with a large frown.

"Yes!"

"Well Teela, I think we know what to do with those crates now"

"Klingon perfume?" Asami laughed. "Is there such a thing? Well, this way Worf, let us show you around this new ship"

_Akagi-Maru Journal._

_We've been at Warp for two days now as we've set course for Klingon Space and the journey is taking a little longer then we thought since we've had to adjust our course to avoid a few… battle simulations set up between the Klingon Empire and some of the latest Starfleet vessels, this morning we caught a glimpse of one of the new Prometheus Class ships, it's an impressive vessel. Not as big as I thought, but still… she's an amazing ship. Ambassador Worf has acclimatised himself with our new ship, even offered a few new and interesting upgrades for us to use on these ships, it's good to have him onboard. He's taken the helm a few times over the past couple of days which gave myself and Teela a chance for time alone together…_

Stepping onto the bridge once more, Asami seemed too blush as she relieved Worf of the helm as he gave a thorough report on what had happened as he piloted the ship.

"… I have adjusted our course four times to avoid gravitational anomalies, we are now back on course for Qo'noS"

"Thank you my friend… no unusual activity in the region?" Asami said quickly.

"Nothing of noteworthy" He said slowly. "The vessel has… an unusual tendency of pulling to portside, on occasion"

"We've noticed, I think the port injectors are out of alignment again. I'll fix t when we return home" She said with a smile. "Go get some sleep Worf, we'll let you know if anything happens"

"Yes, Captain" He nodded.

"Good Night, Mister Ambassador" She replied with a mock old-earth salute.

"That was the wrong hand!" He said as he walked towards the exit.

As he reached the exit off of the bridge, an alarm sounded around the ship which caught his attention almost right away, as Asami checked the readout on the console before her, her jaw dropped as her face seemingly turned to stone with shock at what she saw.

"Worf, you'd better get back here… Teela, Get in here!" She yelled with shock.

Looking back at the screen before the two of them, Asami switched the view of the star trails at warp speeds to the view of what appeared to be a small vessel moving away from them at medium warp speeds. Magnifying the image on the screen, she looked shocked at the vessel she saw moving away from them as Worf stepped at her side.

"Now I've not seen that kind of a ship before Worf, tell me if I am wrong… but that looks an awful lot like…"

"A Jem'Hadar long range fighter…" Worf said slowly as he sat at the station next too her.

"Shit, I was hoping I was wrong. I thought those things left with the Dominion withdrawal from the Alpha Quadrant?" Asami said with shock. "They haven't seen us, let's hope that new Cloak works as well as it was designed to do"

At the flick of a switch on the helm before her, the tiny vessel disappeared from view as they kept a close eye on the former enemy ship while it moved away slowly. Reacting on instinct, she altered course to pursue the vessel at a safe distance while Teela stepped onto the bridge and looked at the screen with shock as she spoke.

"You're not actually following that thing, are you?"

"I want to know what they are up to Teela, any objections?" Asami said slowly.

"No… just keep your distance. I assume the cloak is working?"

"Of course. Worf, take the third station, I'm transferring tactical control to that station now. Teela, take the fourth… I'm transferring Engineering and Sciences over. Worf, standby on weapons, I want to know the instant they turn our way… we'll blow them out of the stars before they have a chance to lock a weapon onto us" Asami said as the vessel became tactically ready in an instant.

At their stations, the crew of three followed the vessel for what seemed like hours until it rendezvoused with two other Jem'Hadar vessels of identical class before leaping into high warp once more. Running almost at maximum speeds, the Akagi-Maru maintained a safe distance as the crew observed the former enemy vessels until they dropped out of warp with their weapons charged and fired upon what appeared to be an old Pakled Tradeship which had been converted into a freighter. Worf looked on with shock as he kept his fingers over the weapons control as they watched while the vessels attacked the transport. Looking up from her console, Teela spoke quickly as she reported.

"Their shields are down… Worf have you ever seen this tactic before in Jem'Hadar?"

"No, never" He said with a deep frown.

"Teela, can you see what that ship is carrying?" Asami said.

"Scanning, several tons of refined Dilithium, Duranium composites. They're beaming onboard the transport and it looks as if they are after what appears to be… Yridium Bicantizine" She said as she read out the display before her.

"I think we've found out Pirates… but, why would the want Yridium…" Asami said with confusion.

"Yridium Bicantizine is a… chemical compound which is one of the active ingredients in… Ketracel White. The drug that all Jem'Hadar are genetically addicted too" Worf said quickly.

"Ohh hell no. If memory serves and once I hope it doesn't they can't survive without it, right?" Teela said quickly.

"It is used by the Founders of the Dominion to keep the Jem'Hadar subservient" Said Worf as he looked at them both.

"I am no longer reading life-signs on the freighter… they have opened fire, it's been destroyed" Teela said with sadness in her voice.

"We have to alert Starfleet, they should know about this" Worf said quickly.

"It would take them too long to assemble a fleet and get this far out. We should track them, find out where they go and then… call in the cavalry" Asami said with a look of hatred in her eyes. "Any objections?"

"Asami, this is a Freighter… not a Starship. This vessel is not capable of repelling an attack by three Dominion ships" Teela said quickly. "She wasn't built for this… we should call for help"

"And what if they detect our signal Honey? We'd be destroyed along with those pour bastards on that ship. This is not a command structure here, we need a vote. I say we follow them and see what happens, Worf?"

"To die in glorious battle is the wish of every Klingon Warrior. Nevertheless, if we die here… we may never discover the true purpose behind these attacks. We follow" He said with a strange grin on his face.

"Teela, it's up to you. We all vote yes, or we leave right now" Asami said quickly.

"Ahh hell! I could never say no too you. We follow, at a safe distance"

"Then it's settled… we go where ever they go. May the gods protect us in our endeavour" Asami said quickly.

"You read the ancient scrolls I gave you?" Teela said with a laugh.

"No, just browsed the highlights… Setting pursuit course, matching their speed as… warp seven"


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

_Akagi-Maru Journal._

_We've been following the Jem'Hadar ships, at a safe distance for almost nineteen hours and we've had some close calls on two occasions as the cloak failed leaving us visible if not for the refractive hull covering this vessel and the others that are equipped. So far, Teela has refused too leave the bridge, I'm worried about her, this isn't like her at all. I can't even get close too her lately, even her mind has now been closed off to me and that worries me. She has not been the same since the end of the war between the Federation and the Dominion. In the final days, a Dominion Heavy Cruiser discovered my adopted homeworld and we send five ships out to greet the vessel, only two returned after destroying the Dominion ship at a great cost too our family as two of the destroyed ships where lost with all hands, including their Commanding Officers, Her Elder Nephew and his twin Sister. Although she has put a brave face on the loss, I know it is eating away at her… I fear that I will loose her too her own darkness. I need Help!_

_However this morning I did manage to contact Starfleet Command and inform them of the situation, they have dispatched several Starships to this region, but for the moment, we are unsure if our signal was detected by the Jem'Hadar vessels as they have increased speed and I have a gut wrenching feeling this will go very bad, very fast!_

Asami had sealed herself in one of the Empty Cargo Modules on the Akagi-Maru as the environmental and gravity levels had been set at Iolian levels of slightly more then Earth at sea level. Her heart pounded as she meditated in an attempt to calm herself however, it seemed that all she could see in her minds-eye was standing in the Control Centre on Iolia Prime as the battle between the Dominion Ships and the Iolian Cruisers had played out over the speakers as if she somehow travelled back in time and space to that horrifying moment as the sounds of explosions tearing through the ships, the death and destruction which had followed, the moments where the dying screamed out for help as many of the ships crews where burned alive by out of control fires on the ships and even the hundreds of voices in her telepathic mind screaming out in pain as she could almost feel the cold spectre of death hanging over her and the pain in Teela's eyes as she felt her Nephew and Niece dying as all they could do was watch and listen. It was at that moment when Teela seemed to drift away from her and almost vanish as they both had the difficult task of reporting to the Regent himself.

Tears rolled down her face as she attempted to block the memories from taking over her mind as she slowly stood and with her eyes closed, she began a training regime which she had been taught during her childhood by her mother and grandparents. Nevertheless, it seemed that whatever she did in an attempt to remove the images from her mind, they continued to replay on an endless loop as after fifteen minutes of constant pain and agony she realised what was happening deep inside her mind. The pain she was reliving was not her own, but the memories as relived by Teela. With sweat pouring from her face and body as her clothes seemed to stick to her, she quickly left the Cargo Module and as the cooler air hit her drenched clothing she shivered slightly as she walked through the tiny ship towards the bridge as she saw Worf sat in one of the chairs with his eyes closed as if holding back the pain that he was experiencing deep inside his mind.

"Teela, you need too stop" Asami said caringly.

"Stop what?" She said with anger as she maintained her gaze on the controls before her.

"Reliving it. You're broadcasting throughout the ship… Worf?"

"I am… fine" He said as he opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" She said as she turned quickly. "No, that's not possible, my mind is clear for the first time in years"

"I know what pain you are feeling and it's a sure bet that Worf knows. You need to calm down and take control of yourself as you once taught me"

"What? What are you talking about?" She said with confusion.

"You're only hurting yourself more by reliving that day over and over… don't make me confine you to our quarters until you get a hold of yourself" Asami said with a look of pain in her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that, you need me here!" Teela growled deeply.

"I need you here and now, not living in the past. Think Teela, think. Take a grip of your senses… I just hope that those Jem'Hadar are too far away. Your abilities are growing out of control, you need to regain your mental shields and take control before you… you've done it before Teela, over the past several months it seems that every time you have a nightmare our bedroom shakes. Your… telekinetic abilities are awakening and gaining in strength, I'm worried about you. How long before you hurt yourself or me by accident?" Asami said as she stepped at her side.

"I-I-I Didn't know. I'm sorry…" She said as she lowered her head slowly in shame.

"Whatever happens today, tomorrow… once this is over, we're quitting this business. I have a few things in play that may pan out better for us both" Asami said as she knelt at her side.

"I thought you loved this, the freedom"

"I do. But I won't risk your life anymore Teela. I used a few back-channels I've known for awhile, I contacted Starfleet Command through the Klingon Empire, they told me that after the Dominion withdrawal from the Alpha Quadrant, fourteen Jem'Hadar ships where unaccounted for, they where believed to be destroyed. These… Pirates are those ships. It looks like they're stealing certain technologies to rebuild. Starfleet now believes that they have enough materials to keep themselves in White for the next forty years, possibly even cloning technologies… they're unsure"

"The Jem'Hadar have been specifically bred to be subservient to the Founders…" Worf said quickly. "… It is in their D.N.A. why would they break away from the Dominion?"

"We don't know. Colonel Kira of D.S.9 has contacted the Founders and they are sending a representative through the Wormhole. The USS Defiant will be joining us as soon as possible, along with fourteen Defiant Class Starships and twenty Klingon Bird-of-Prey Class ships, they should arrive under cloak in sixteen hours. Since this is a… Cargo-ship, we've been ordered by Starfleet Command to stand down once those ships arrive. They will then tail these renegade ships to where ever they are going, and destroy them" Asami said quickly.

"That could be considered as an Act of War!" Worf said with a large smile and the promise of battle.

"No, the order to destroy those ships have come from the Founders themselves. They are unwilling to risk the fragile balance of the ceasefire" Asami said as she looked at Worf. "Well, Mister Ambassador… it looks like you'll be going home soon. And you my dear, are going to bed… now!"

"No!" Teela said with a deep sigh. "I'm staying right here"

"Don't make me have Worf drag you off the bridge and throw you in bed. I promise, if anything happens, we'll face it together, side-by-side"

"I'm, I'm going to hold you to that" Teela said with a gentle smile.

"I know. Just go, get some sleep or meditate what ever the hell you want to do. Just go and calm down"

Standing from the combined helm console, Teela nodded slightly as she walked off of the bridge as Asami took the station itself as she sighed deeply and spoke aloud.

"As the Borg would say, '_Resistance is Futile_' in dealing with me!"

"I'll take six hours and that is it!" Teela said as he disappeared into the vessel itself.

"Is she really that powerful?" Worf said with a smile.

"And more, we don't know why. The Iolians have always tried to keep themselves calm during times of crisis but… the personal loss that she had suffered had almost destroyed her. With no hope of conceiving a child of her own due too our relationship, her brother's children are like her own. It's strange though Worf, having three nephews and one niece who are decades older then me. But I've been welcomed into their family with open arms well almost, you see… the Regent's eldest son was a little upset at first, with me being half-Human and half-Betazoid and not even thirty yet. In his eyes, I am still a child and although we rarely speak, he has come to accept me as a member of his extended family"

"Then the Iolians do have telekinetic abilities? That would make for an interesting weapon" He said with a large smile.

"Not all of them, it was once considered a genetic mutation and a risk to public safety. Eight centuries ago, those whom had displayed such abilities where… locked away for the good of the people but when their world was invaded by a hostile force, it was those of their people who put their lives on the line for the safety of the planet…"

"Impressive" Worf said with a growing smile.

Leaning backwards in her chair, she took a deep breath as she spoke with a slight smile upon her face.

"It's only a legend, but 435 earth years ago, one of the enemy ships was boarded by two telekinetics. They killed the crew and took over the ship… when the Iolian Guard finally arrived to take custody of the vessel, some of the crew where torn apart by an amazing force and the remainder where found dead. Apparently, they scratched out their own eyes with their own hands in an attempt to stop seeing what horrors had been placed in their minds by just those two Iolians. No one knows what happened to those Telekinetics, they disappeared from all records shortly afterwards. Some say that they where killed by the Iolian Guard out fear or perhaps took their own lives, others say they moved on into the galaxy with a stolen scout vessel which had been docked in the hanger bay…" She said darkly.

"And what do you believe?" Worf said with a deep interest.

"Teela once told me a story of her ancestor, a young and beautiful woman who one day simply appeared in the Royal Court with a man, both barely in their early forties, she became the consort of the young Regent himself and eventually she became his wife, the man married the Regent's elder daughter from his first failed marriage. Their identities where allegedly changed, even their physical appearances had been altered surgically. Worf listen to me, now that Teela is beginning to show some of these abilities she could be a risk to anyone, even myself. While you are here, I want you to keep a close eye on her and if she gets out of control, stun her and place her into a Stasis-Chamber in the med-bay… I can't do it myself, I love her too much. I'll take her home and try to help her, somehow. Will you do that for me, for us?" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I will, but she may well discover what you are planning and react before that" Worf said with concern.

"I think, I think I can block her from our minds. I think I am strong enough to do that… I hope"

"I will do as you ask Asami" He said with a nod.

"Thank you my friend" She said as she wiped her eyes slowly.

_USS Defiant._

_Starship Log, Supplemental._

_Colonel Kira Nerys Recording…_

_I am pleased to report that for the first time since Dominion War has ended, an old friend has returned too the Station. However, I wish it was under more… peaceful reasons. We have rendezvoused with the defence fleet and enroute to the last reported location of the Renegade Jem'Hadar fleet was seen. Since the end of the Dominion War and relations between the Federation, Klingon and Romulan Empires have become more peaceful, the Klingon and Romulan Empires have exchanged certain technologies which have since been installed onto the Defiant Class Vessels. We now wait for the dawn as we approach the Renegade fleet._

Comfortably sitting in the Command Chair of the second Defiant Class vessel assigned to Deep Space Nine, Colonel Kira calmly examined the reports on a Starfleet Padd before her as her battle hardened crew continued with their duties. Acting as First Officer, the newly promoted Lieutenant Senior Grade Nog monitored the progress of the ship from the helm as he sat proud in his new rank and position. Since Worf had taken office with the Klingon Empire, Nog had taken over his former posting as Strategic Operations Officer. Since his early days on the station as a child, he had come far from the Ferengi Child and nephew of the Bar Owner on the Station and grown into an efficient Starfleet Officer and the first Ferengi to join and graduate from Starfleet Academy. As a Cadet and Ensign assigned to Deep Space Nine under Captain Sisko and his crew, his early career was a baptism of fire during the Dominion war to the point where he had suffered a serious injury and finally over come the loss of his left leg. Finally becoming an expert Starship pilot during the Dominion War, the Ferengi had become an integral part of the crew of both Deep Space Nine and the USS Defiant itself.

"We are approaching the last known location of the Akagi-Maru Captain, the fleet is slowing to Warp four" Nog Called out with respect for the Colonel.

"Thank you Nog. Mister Jenkins, any sign of the Jem'Hadar fleet?"

"Nothing yet Captain" Reported the tactical officer. "One moment please Ma'am. I am picking up a faint Warp Trail… baring… 104 mark 03"

"Altering course captain, the fleet is responding" Nog said quickly. "There appears to be a small three planet system along that course"

"The second planet within that Star System is Class O, an Oceanic system, Nitrogen, Oxygen and Trace Element atmosphere… I wouldn't consider it suitable. However, sensors are detecting what appears to be a large structure on an island along the equator…"

"Is it inhabited Mister Jenkins?" Kira said quickly.

"Unknown, we are… too far away. However, the warp trails do lead towards that location"

"All hands, Red-Alert! Stand-by to transfer all power from the Cloak to the tactical systems. Lieutenant Nog, take us in" Kira said as the alert klaxon activated.

Under cloak, the combined fleet of Klingon and Starfleet ships screamed towards the planet as their weapons systems stood ready for the battle itself. Stepping onto the bridge of the USS Defiant, the representative of the Dominion walked towards the Command seat and looked at the battle-ready crew with a slight pride in his eyes as he nodded towards the commanding officer herself.

"I take it that we are almost ready?" He said slowly.

"Yes. It's good to have you back Odo" Kira said with a loving smile.

"It's been awhile. I didn't have time to say this before, Nog… Congratulations on your promotion. I believe that Captain Sisko would be proud of what you have become"

"Thank you Odo" Nog said without looking back.

"Captain, something isn't right… I'm detecting no life signs within the structure" Called out Jenkins. "No energy readings, no residual traces of technology… the building is simply… empty Ma'am"

"What about the Warp signatures?" She said quickly.

"What the hell? They've stopped… just gone. Wait a minute. I'm picking up a small probe, it's transmitting false warp signatures…"

"What?" Odo called out quickly. "We have to leave now!"

"Odo?" Kira said with shock.

Almost the instant she spoke, a series of explosions rippled across the island chain on the planet below before a large shock wave echoed around the third planet itself as the seas themselves begun to boil and evaporate while the bridge crew looked on with shock as the planet itself begun to break apart. Instantly leaping onto her feet, Kira yelled the order to evacuate the system as the star at the centre of the system begun to shrink. Acting purely on instant of self preservation, Nog quickly accessed the warp engines and pushed the USS Defiant into maximum warp, quickly followed by the combined fleet itself as the yellow main-sequence star itself exploded in a small nova sending a shockwave in all directions. As the shockwave passed through space, several small explosions could be seen as the cloaked fleet attempted to escape the powerful shockwave from the artificial nova.

"Captain, we've lost fourteen vessels… Ten Starfleet and Four Klingon ships due to the shockwave" Jenkins said with shock.

"They took out half our fleet, without firing a shot. How the hell did they do that?" Kira said with a deep anger.

"I-I Don't know Ma'am. But I intend on finding out" Jenkins replied with anger in his voice.

"At first glance, it looks as if our sensors triggered an explosive device inside the structure on that planet after which, a signal was probably sent to a satellite orbiting the star which carried a Trilithium device. When I was in the Great-Link, I had seen this tactic before…" Odo said harshly.

"And you warn us now?" Kira replied with a deep growl. "We have just destroyed a Star System Odo"

"Odo is correct Ma'am… but I don't think this was our Jem'Hadar friends, from sensor records it appears as if that trap was set centuries ago, only the Probe was ejected by the Jem'Hadar" Jenkins said from his console.

"Do they know that we are out here Ensign Jenkins?" Nog said quickly.

"No sir. However I would wager that by now they do…" Jenkins said to the much younger Ferengi officer. "Along with everyone else in this sector. Those ships where instantly vaporised by the shockwave, no survivors Ma'am"

"There is nothing we can do here. Nog, set course for the last known location of Akagi Maru…. We'll have to start again"

"Course set, what's left of the fleet is responding Captain Kira…"

_USS Defiant._

_Starship Log, Supplemental._

_Colonel Kira Nerys Recording…_

_For six hours we have been attempting to track the Freighter Akagi-Maru with no success, I am beginning to understand what Commander Riker and his crew felt when they where also tracking a ship of similar design years ago. We have informed Starfleet Command and the Klingon Empire of the loss of fourteen of our vessels due to what we now know as an Ancient booby-trap set centuries ago by an as of yet, unknown race and unfortunately Starfleet can not dispatch anymore vessels to assist with the search.. In order to cover a larger area, I have split up the fleet into smaller sections of three ships each led by a Defiant Class and with orders to search for the Akagi-Maru and the Jem'Hadar fleet. I only hope that we can do so before they strike again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

Being almost thrown off of the bridge of a ship which she herself had partially designed was not the idea of a partnership that Teela had wanted with the woman she had come to love and respect of the years of which she had worked and lived along side her. However, the revelation that Asami was considering quitting the business of which they had both created over the past several years had shocked her immensely due to the fact that half of the business itself belonged to Teela as she brought many of her original contracts into the business once she lost her ship and formed her partnership with Asami and her original vessel the Nara-Maru itself.

After meditating on the problem itself, she believed that she had come to realise a solution and after enjoying the only sonic shower onboard the tiny starship which had no operated as an advanced freighter, she pulled on her clothes and stepped back onto the bridge after only six and a half hours rest.

"Asami, I need a word… in private if you don't mind Mister Ambassador?" Teela said firmly.

"Worf, would you give us a moment?" Asami said with a gracious smile.

"Of course. I will be, in the mess-hall if I am required" He said politely before he left the bridge.

"I've been thinking about what you said about quitting. Let me finish please?" She said as Asami tried to speak and then nodded slightly. "Thank you. I know what you mean about quitting, I don't want to quite this thing we both have going here. We have a great life together, two and a half amazing ships and all we need are two more crews to man them…"

"I've already thought of that, no-one wants the job what with these Pirates out here and what happens once they are gone? There is always another around the next nebula. I know that you love this job honey, I do… we have freedom go and do what we want, when we want. I've even considered joining with the Federation Freighter Service and the protection that they offer. But, the price is to high for us" Asami said slowly.

"So what then, just… leave and do nothing? You're not much of an artist and a terrible singer and poet!" Teela laughed loudly.

"I thought you liked my singing" Asami said with a mock pout. "Alright… I wasn't going to say anything until I was completely sure of this. But Del-Corp is shutting down a Third of the business, the Repair and Military Construction yards will remain open, but they are shutting down the private sector of the company. Now, before that goes on the market in two months, he's offered the entire civilian section to us as first refusal. I think he want's to stay on your brother's side, now I've worked it out… if we sell our major contracts, Paul West is interested, sell half of what is in our stores and with our combined savings, we can buy that third of the business with change to spare"

"Ship building? No offence Asami, but that section of his business is dying. What could we build and sell to make a good living?" Teela said with interest.

"You're stood in one right now. In recent years, demand for these old ships have sky-rocketed, all we have to do is design and build more… Supply and Demand. We take out a few systems that are ours alone like the cloak, refractive hull coverings, the Armour… we'd have something that people _WILL_ want too buy. Think about it, we can offer custom built Archer-Nara Class ships to anyone who wants them. Teela, we'd make a fortune with this. The third in our line is not 100% yet, we could use that ship as the basis for a new line of ships, but only if you're in with this" Asami said with a large smile as she stood before Teela. "What do you say?"

"Are you serious?" She said with shock.

"It would take a little reworking, Our fried over at Del-Corp is excited about the idea as long as we keep their company name in conjunction with whatever we decided on using. They have the people, we have the only design worth using, we should do this before someone else does. All we have to do is hire his staff, you're brother will put up the funds for their wages until we repay him or keep him on as a silent partner. This is the opportunity that we have been waiting for, look at me… have you ever seen me this excited about a new prospect? All we have to do is take the opportunity… and I want your life to be secure when I am gone not still chasing around the galaxy, dropping off medical supplies and sex toys to Cardassia, Qo'noS and worlds that to be honest with you, they disturb me"

"I thought, I thought you loved this job?" Teela said slowly. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Since, since the death of my mother. I want more now, we can hide it all that we want, but I know that you will outlive me and I want your life after me to be free of the struggle that I had before we met, not knowing where the next job will come from. Teela, my beautiful wife… I want more now. I-I want a family… I want it all" Asami said slowly.

"I know that your mother's death hit you hard, but… A Family, How?" Teela replied with shock. "The last time I checked and thoroughly I might add, you're a woman and so am I"

"I don't know. We could adopt a baby or something… I'm getting older Teela, I want… more now but I want it with you. Do I sound bad by saying this? But I want someone who could one day, take over from me…. From us. These past years we have been working and living together have taught me more about Engineering then even Starfleet ever could, I want to pass that on to someone someday along with my family's legacy" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I had no idea you felt this way. I tell you what, once this… whatever it is, is over. We'll sit down and talk about it, but first… we have a job to do. Once Starfleet shows up, we can leave" Teela said as she held her shaking hands gently. "And why do I get a feeling that there is something else, you're afraid…"

Alarm klaxons rang through the ship as the both instantly turned towards the nearest active console and looked at the display and what they both saw shocked them instantly as large shockwave screamed through space towards them. Sitting in the nearest seats they held on tight as they alerted their guest to do the same before Teela called out.

"The shockwave is disrupting subspace The cloak has failed and its collapsing warp field, we're slowing to one-third impulse"

"I'm diverting all available power to Aft-Ventral shields, bring us around, 90degrees to port. We're going to ride it like a wave"

"That's impossible, our shields aren't strong enough" Teela yelled.

"Hold on, here it comes!"

Slamming instantly into the Aft of the Akagi-Maru, the modified shields pushing the ship forwards along with the wave itself as sparks flew in all directions and consoles around the bridge exploded while deck plating seemed to fly up and slam into the ceiling itself as the two women where thrown forwards along with the wave itself until the wave passed over the ship and it tumbled through space. With blood dripping from a large open wound above her left eye, Teela scrambled to her feet as she yelled Asami's name whilst trying to find her through the thick smoke which filled the bridge itself. Throwing debris aside as saw Asami laying on the floor with blood pouring from her forehead as she screamed with terror at what she saw. A large piece of debris had broken loose from the ceiling and fallen onto Asami, pinning her to the deck plating by both of her legs.

"_WORF, HELP!_" She yelled in terror.

_Many years earlier…_

_Freighter Nara-Maru enroute to Rempak Anchorage._

Since leaving Starfleet after purchasing an old former Starfleet Ship, Asami Hirayama had begun too develop a reputation as an honest freighter Captain, although at times the payment for her services could be considered steep by the standards of the other companies, the speed and efficiency of how she conducted her business had granted her jobs which others had been looking for and desperately wanted. Often her payment consisted of equipment and technology which could be utilised onboard her ship or personal items which she could use since she had left Earth with nothing but the clothing on her back, her vessel and small personal items. Asami enjoyed her newfound lifestyle especially sitting at the former communications console on the bridge as she would bid for her next job, often little more then trying to undercut her competition, even when the job was not what she wanted before pulling out of the bids themselves.

Once again sat before the console to the broker onboard Rempak, a new contract had appeared for a simple delivery of a small item to a distant world out on the rim of the Galaxy itself, with the timeline set for delivery, Asami knew that she could make the delivery as requested since it was in direct line with another delivery she had to make from a past contract and would be able to make the delivery with time to spare on both accounts. Placing her bid of four Warp Plasma Conduits to replace those which had begun too malfunction over the past three weeks, her payment had been accepted and the contract would be signed upon her arrival at what had become the hub of commerce for that entire sector.

A large smile echoed over her face as the seal of approval had been given along with a location, time and date for the pickup of the item. Leaning backwards in her chair, she pushed the chair across the deck plating quickly as she increased speed towards the station itself, cutting down her time of arrival to fifteen minutes.

Upon her arrival, with her docking clearances given and her payment made to the Administrator of the facility, she left her vessel and made her way through the station towards the pickup of the small item itself. Walking towards two large hooded males in one of the cargo-bays, she extended her hand in greeting as she spoke.

"Hello, I am Asami Hirayama from the Nara-Maru, I'm here for the item"

"Miss Hirayama? I must regret to inform you that the contract has already been signed by another…" Apologised one of the men.

"What?" She called out with shock. "West!"

"Forgive me Miss, It was not, Mister West… but one of our own who is returning home and no payment is required. We apologise for the inconvenience caused" Replied the second large male.

"Who?" Asami said with rage. "Is that her? Give me a moment"

Cursing under her breath, she walked towards a woman who was stood by a large stack of crates, seemingly counting them.

"Hey! Is this your doing?" Asami yelled with anger.

"Miss Hirayama? Forgive me, your payment will be delivered to your vessel this afternoon as compensation for your troubles, I believe that it was… four Plasma Conduits? Since I have a stock-pile, you are more then welcome to take four of them" The woman said with a gentle smile.

"Keep them. I don't know what you do out here and quiet frankly, I don't care. But, when I sign on for a job, I do it… all I ask is why?" She said with rising anger.

"I am heading home for family reasons. When I heard of this delivery, I told them that I would deliver the item for free, since it is going to my homeworld" She said slowly.

"For future reference Miss… what ever your name is, I don't like being played like that. Let's never cross paths again, next time… I'll take your head off. Am I clear?" Asami said with force.

Storming out of the Cargo-bay, Asami's rage grew with each passing moment as she could feel their eyes watching her and hear their voices in her mind like a radio tuned to a distant channel. Stopping at the doors, she quickly turned with a slight smile on her face as she called out with her mind. '_And stop looking at my ass_' Shock overcame the three aliens before her as she turned with a large smile on her face and disappeared around the corridor as she could still hear their voices in her telepathic mind speaking with shock until they faded into the background hum of the many minds in and around her location.

_Three hours Later…_

Looking over the manifest of her ship whilst stood before the vessel itself. Asami seemed to be having a heated discussion with a tall human male as the female alien walked towards her with a worried look echoing over her face. From the body language of Asami, she could tell that the male before her was definitely angry with something which had happened between the two of them, although she now knew that Asami had a telepathic mind, she refrained from entering her mind without permission, in accordance with the laws of her own world in dealing with alien species. Stopping before them, she politely caught their attention as she spoke.

"Excuse me, please forgive my interruption. Miss Hirayama, may I please have a moment of your time?"

"What? Ohh, sure. Like I said West, my ship isn't for sale… now get the hell out here before I do something that you will not enjoy as much as I will" Asami said with force.

"You know what Sam, it's true what they say about you. You are a real bitch…" He said before he turned towards the alien woman. "You on the other hand, Paul West and very much at your service. If you require any assistance, call a professional, not a spoilt little girl like this one here. Good day ladies" He said before he walked away with a slight stagger in his step.

"That guy, is a real asshole and the bane of my existence out here. Now, what can I do for you Miss…"

"My full name is… difficult to pronounce. Nevertheless, people call me… Teela and I need your help with something. I reviewed your application for the item, is it true how long it will take you to deliver it?" Teela said politely.

"With a slight detour for another drop off, yes. I thought you had your own ship, why do you need me? Forgive me Miss Teela, your thoughts are transmitting loud and clear"

"It is… fine Miss Hirayama, what did he call you, Sam?"

"A nick-name I acquired as a Starfleet Cadet, long story. What happened to your ship and why do you need mine?" Asami said quickly.

"My vessel has been… impounded due to un-paid docking fees for the past eight months. I have to get home for the Ascension of my Brother's Daughter in four weeks, your vessel appears to have the required speed. I would like to hire you and your vessel to transport myself and my cargo to my home world for the family gathering, you will be handsomely rewarded for your help by my family"

"Teela, I don't take on any passengers and my ship doesn't have any comforts, it's very Spartan ship… however, since you _ARE_ in a bind and you did take the contract from me anyway… I have no crew, you'll have to earn your keep onboard, what do you do?" She said with a smile.

"Well, I my own pilot, navigator, medic, cook and engineer. I also have a crew of one meaning myself" She said quickly.

"Alright but as I said, you will have to work for you passage home. I have extra quarters but they have no comfort, you'll have set up one of the bunks which are in storage, I have only one sonic-shower which doesn't exactly work and one toilet, we'll have to share. You can start by helping me load these crates and then fixing the sonic-shower…" Asami said with a large smile.

"Of course and thank you Asami"

"Don't thank me now Teela, but welcome aboard" She said as she shook her hand gently.

_Almost Four Weeks Later… _

Acclimatising herself with the unusual controls of the vessel of which she had hired to transport her home was not an easy task for the Iolian transport pilot as she had spent several days learning the unusual language in which they where written, a language which existed on Asami's home planet, Earth. Finally able to understand the language and technology onboard the ship, Teela had repaired the Sonic-Shower as she had been requested before she examined the warp-core of the vessel.

Upon hearing that her only luxury onboard had been repaired, Asami seemed to stay in the shower for hours at a time while the automatic pilot took control of the vessel towards it's destination on the outskirts of the galaxy, an area of space where Starfleet had never explored.

Finally stepping out of the shower with a robe wrapped around her, Asami seemed to enjoy the feeling of the shower as she walked towards the engine room where her guest was examining the engine core itself.

"See anything you like?" Asami laughed.

"This core is amazing. It is so tiny, how is this possible for a ship this large?"

"Shortly after I left my home world for the outer reaches, I found a derelict vessel. I salvaged some of it's components, including this core… with a few modifications to the existing core I found it increased warp power to warp 7.9 at a push, she can go faster but I don't want to do that. What did you think of our last drop?" Asami said with a large smile.

"I have, never been to the Klingon Homeworld. It I somewhere which I generally avoid nevertheless, it was an interesting experience. May I ask, why did you hit the very large Klingon?"

"Ohh, that? He was trying to assert his dominance over me, Klingons respect a person who would… stand up for themselves. They wouldn't pay the price we agreed on, so I was left with no other choice and with Chancellor Gowron in the room, it was the natural thing to do" Asami laughed.

"Then it is, fortunate Gowron had stopped him from retaliating with violence"

"Perhaps. I've had my share of dealings with Klingons, especially when I was in Starfleet. I like them though, they aren't afraid to speak their minds but they are so very stupid when angered" She said as they both laughed.

"Then, they do not know that you are a Telepath?" She said with shock.

"No, very few do. My mother is Human, my father came from a world known as Betazed, he taught me how to keep my abilities hidden and that had served me well over these past few years. Is everyone of your species a Telepath?"

"Yes, as you would say… on a scale of 1-to-10, ten being the stronger, I rank at about a nine maybe a ten, the strongest in my family next to my late father. My brother is graded at level seven…" Teela said as she closed the Dilithium matrix and locked it into place.

"You don't speak much about your family, do you Teela?"

"It would be… this vocal communication is difficult sometimes. It would be, improper to speak of someone who is not present at the time. However, I come from a large family, my brother is the eldest, I am second. He has six children of both genders with a… what is the word? Wife that he has known since childhood…"

"I see" Asami said as she motioned for Teela to follow her. "Do you have any children, a husband or someone special waiting for you back home?"

Stepping at her side as they walked through the ship, Teela walked with her arms folded behind her back in a way which reminded her of the many Vulcans she had known during her career with Starfleet.

"No, I have… no-one special waiting for me. And what about you Asami?" Teela said slowly.

"Me? No, I left all of that behind when I left Earth. I wanna see the galaxy first and have some fun for a change…" Stopping at the door to her quarters, Asami stepped inside as she removed her robe and began to change into her usual clothing as Teela stopped outside with shock at what she saw. "Oh, don't mind me. I need to change before we enter orbit… and as I was saying. There are things out here that no one in Starfleet has seen, new species like you and your people…"

"You… said that… your mother is of high rank within the Starfleet?" Teela said as she looked away.

"Yes, she's an Admiral… one of the higher ranks. You should've seen her face when I resigned, I thought she was going to explode like a warp-core breach, but I had some personal problems and had no choice. As far as my mother was concerned, the only ship I should have needs a Starfleet logo on the hull… so I bought one. I had to sell everything I owned to a Ferengi trader, even my clothes… I managed to smuggle out a few items though, like this little bad-boy here"

As she pulled on her trousers, she reached onto her bed and retrieved a small metallic cylinder and walked towards her guest with a smile before handing it too her.

"Whit is it?" Teela said as she took the item.

"See the open end? Hey, don't look into it you'll loose an eye or worse. Squeeze it firmly" She said with a smile.

Teela clenched her hand tight and looked on with shock as a blade instantly irrupted from the cylinder itself and shone in the light like a diamond as it curved slightly towards her.

"What is it?" Teela said with a large smile.

"It's called a… sword. An ancient weapon once used on earth by my ancestors, be careful with that blade… it'll take your hand off if you're not careful. Since I was a child, my mother and grandparents had trained me to use a similar weapon, call it a family Legacy handed down from generations"

"So this is real?" Teela said with a smile.

"You bet your perfect ass it is. I build it a when I was at the Academy using salvaged components, the blade is forged from several Klingon weapons and a few other things that aren't exactly legal in Starfleet. Squeeze the handle again, the blade will retract" Asami smiled as she pulled on her jacket over her topless body.

"An incredible… weapon" Teela replied as the blade retracted into the cylinder and she handed it back.

"Well, enough of this. We should be within range of your world soon. Once you beam down, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Why does it have to be goodbye Asami? Why not join me, as my guest?"

"Ohh I couldn't intrude on your family's celebrations" Asami said with a gracious smile.

"Nonsense, this past four weeks has been fun for me. You came to my rescue when I needed someone the most and I would consider it an honour if you would join me and my family at this time" Teela replied.

"Only if you're sure Teela and, and if your family is okay with my being there"

"They'll be fine, just… have some fun"

_Present Day…_

_USS Defiant._

_Starship Log, Supplemental._

_Colonel Kira Nerys Recording__…_

_The shockwave from the exploding star has caused severe damage throughout this region of space and so far, we have received twelve individual calls for assistance from vessels in the region. Although it is Starfleet's duty to respond too calls for assistance, the nature of our assignment negates that possibility and those calls for help have regrettably, gone unanswered._


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

Ignoring the many cries for help was the most difficult thing that the crew of the Defiant had to do while on this mission so far as all that Colonel Kira Nerys could do was to sit in the tiny Ready Room and listen to the cries for help. Her assignment was simple, locate the Rogue Jem'Hadar ships and destroy them as ordered by Starfleet Security and the Dominion Founders themselves whilst under the watchful eye of former Constable Odo, even though Kira was still uncertain of Odo's new loyalties to his own people.

Crackling over the speakers, a voice begun to fade in for a brief moment before it became lost in the ever changing hum of the many voices, some recorded distress signals and some still transmitting. Leaning forwards quickly, Kira accessed the computer system before her as the voice once again begun to call out over the background noise, quickly tapping her Bajoran Communicator, she called out her orders.

"Bridge, I'm picking up a distress signal, very weak… channel, 103.1. Identify and locate the source"

"Yes Ma'am" Called out Nog. "I have it. It appears to be from a Jem'Hadar ship… shall I set course?"

"Alert the fleet, maximum warp. I'm on my way" She called out as she stood. "All decks, Battle-Stations"

In an instant, the remainder of the combined fleet turned before leaping into high warp in the opposite direction towards the location of the distress call while the Klingons onboard their ships could almost taste the promise of battle and a glorious death. As the three smaller and combined fleets merged into one, they saw on their viewscreens the unmistakable shapes of eight Jem'Hadar vessels as one of the vessels, which had been crippled was being towed by another. Keeping the Klingon's thirst for blood at bay had almost become a full-time job for the remaining Starfleet crews but under the direct orders of Chancellor Martok himself, the commanders of the Klingon vessel had to obey Colonel Kira's own orders during this delicate assignment.

"Captain, we are approaching weapons range… in one minute"

"Thank you Nog" Kira said slowly. "Odo, are you sure that this is what the Dominion wants?"

"They have broken away from the Dominion Nerys, they have been raiding civilian transports in this region. Our decision is clear, they must be punished" Odo replied firmly.

"You've changed Odo…"

"Have I? I wasn't aware of it. But for now, we should follow those ships. They may take us to the rest of their renegade fleet"

"Agreed" Nog said calmly. "If we open fire now, the others will go underground and scatter across this sector"

"Alright, maintain course and heading, match their movements at every turn…"

"Yes Captain. Alerting the fleet" Nog said slowly as he worked his console. "The fleet is responding"

Onboard the Akagi Maru, Asami remained pinned to the deck plating of the bridge by the large piece of debris which had fallen from the ceiling as Worf knelt at her side with an Iolian Medical-Kit while Teela paced back and forwards across the damaged bridge as tears rolled down her face and her anger beginning to grow once again.

"Worf?" She called out past her tears.

"I have healed her wounds. However, she has internal bleeding, several fractured ribs and it appears as if her legs have been crushed by the debris"

"What?" Teela said as she almost fell onto the floor. "Should we, should we move her?"

"She requires medical attention but I wouldn't risk moving her until we can…"

Almost instantly, a sound echoed through the damaged vessel as Teela quickly ran towards the nearest active station as shock appeared over her face while she spoke.

"Sensors are picking up a vessel, very large and very close. I can't identify it, they are too badly damaged… arm yourself Worf" She called out quickly.

As she stepped at his side and knelt down, a transporter beam activated in the centre of the bridge as four forms materialised before them. Instantly, a large sigh of relief echoed over Teela's face as she holstered the weapon in her hand and stood quickly.

"Thank god it's you… we need help. How the hell did you find us?" She called out quickly.

"We monitored a large shockwave in this region, we've been picking up calls for help for the past two hours. We almost overshot you… lucky for you, we know how to find you now" Called out a tall and bearded man.

"Thank you for stopping by. Asami needs help, she's pinned under some debris Commander" She said quickly.

"Worf?" Called out the large bearded man as Worf stood with his weapon aimed at him.

"Commander Riker? We need help…"

Quickly walking towards the debris, Riker and two security guards took a hold of the large piece of debris as Worf and Teela took both ends while the third Security guard ran around them and grabbed the injured woman by her arms as Riker counted slowly.

"On my mark, three… two… one… lift!"

Using their combined strength, the debris refused to move as Asami remained trapped and unconscious under the large piece of metallic debris. Gasping for breath, Riker looked up at Worf and shook his head slowly before he turned towards Teela and spoke.

"It's too heavy, we need something to lift it"

"Try again!" She yelled.

"You don't understand… it's to heavy!" Riker replied harshly.

"No! try it again, this time it will move. Trust me!"

Sighing deeply, Riker and the security team took a hold of the debris as Teela remained motionless and closed her eyes. In her mind, she could see what needed to be done and as they attempted to lift the debris, straining against the weight, it almost appeared as if some force was helping them as it slowly lifted off of the ground while the security guard pulled Asami free of the debris. Shock gripped Riker and the Security team as they let go of the debris and remained motionless, seemingly floating in mid-air as blood began to trickle from Teela's nose and eyes slowly.

"Teela. Teela!" Worf called out. "Let it go!"

"No! I can see it, it's beautiful!" She said as a calm smile crept over her face.

"Let it go!" He demanded once more.

In an instant, her eyes opened as the debris fell onto the floor with a heavy metallic bang as Riker stood shocked by what he had seen with his own eyes.

"Will someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Riker cried out.

"What? Ohh, that was me… Commander Riker, please… I beg you, take care of Asami?"

"Commander, she needs urgent medical attention" Worf said quickly.

"Riker to Enterprise, away-team plus three to beam directly to sickbay… energise"

Materialising directly in the Enterprise Sickbay, the medical staff instantly sprang into action as the away team plus Worf and Teela where pushed aside quickly. Gently lifting the injured woman onto a Bio-bed, Doctor Beverly Crusher called out her orders after a quick briefing from Ambassador Worf on her injuries . After being ordered to remain outside of sickbay for the duration of the delicate operations needed to save Asami's life, Teela once again paced the corridor as Riker leaned against the wall while he spoke.

"… And when we detected what appeared to be your ship, we moved in as soon as we could"

"Do you have any idea what caused the shockwave Commander Riker?" Worf said sternly.

"Yes, Mister Ambassador… that sounds strange Worf. It was caused by an ancient '_Booby-Trap_' triggered by the USS Defiant whilst in pursuit of what they believed to have been the Rogue Jem'Hadar fleet. They've lost over half of their fleet due to the shockwave. So far, we've rescued three ships and their crews. We've had to establish a triage centre in holodeck one along with the E.M.H program" Riker said quickly. "Teela, will you please… stop pacing?"

"Was I? I'm sorry" She replied nervously.

"What happened back there, how did you do that with the debris?"

"As well as telepathic, a small fraction of the Iolian population are rumoured to have some form of telekinetic abilities. Don't be shocked Teela, Asami told me. She also said that you need to control your abilities and… made me promise that if you… get out of control that I should stun you and place you in the Cryo-tube for the journey to your homeworld"

"_WHAT?_" Teela yelled as a trembling sound could be heard from the deck plating.

"She is… afraid that you are loosing control and could pose a serious danger to yourself and her" Worf said harshly.

"I would never… consciously hurt her" Teela said quickly.

"She knows that…"

"Bridge to Commander Riker, internal sensors are detecting some unusual readings in your area. Can you explain this?" Called out Data's voice over his communicator.

"What?" Teela replied. "Is that, is that me?"

"Understood Mister Data. Keep me informed, Riker out. If that is you, you need to stop what you are doing"

Almost instantly a calm flowed over her as the rumbling stopped as she took a deep breath and exhaled twice as the ever present hum of a Starships engines and equipment could be heard along with the nearly 1'000 voices of the crew and those rescued filled her mind once more as she searched the many voices for the one she wanted and needed to hear the most. Finally, the doors of the Sickbay opened as Doctor Crusher exited and looked directly at Teela as her face dropped with fear at what she now knew from the doctor's mind.

"There is very little I can do. I've stopped the internal bleeding, but the damage in her legs is irreversible" Crusher said slowly.

"What?" Teela said with agony in her voice. "What, what do you mean?"

"All I can do now, is give her something for the pain. Our medical facilities are not set up for this at the moment, we're to far stretched with the other survivors. I've drafted in as many of the crew with medical background as I can. I need to get her to a Starbase, but I am… afraid by that time, the damage will have already been done. You'll have to face the facts that Asami will loose both of her legs"

"No!" Teela said as she walked towards her, with her fists clenched. "Do something!"

"I give you my word, I've done everything I can. She's awake and asking for you…" Crusher said, apologetically.

"Can we get a Doctor who is not afraid too take care of my damned _WIFE?_" Teela yelled in her face with anger.

Her anger continued to grow as she pushed past her, slamming her shoulder into the Doctor which sent her slamming into the wall harshly. Stepping towards the isolated bio-bed, Teela's eyes welled with tears as she stepped at Asami's side and looked into her eyes as she looked up at her with a slight smile and spoke.

"You look a lot like someone I know… has anyone ever told you that?" Asami said with slurred speech.

"Sam? It's me… it's Teela…"

"Ohh! Yeah, I know you. Why is this room white? Have you redecorated again Mom?" She replied slowly.

"Asami? What's wrong with her?" Teela said to the nurse at her side.

"Due to her injuries, we had to use an excessive dosage of pain killers. I've never seen this reaction before. Is she allergic to anything?" Said the nurse with concern as she scanned her with a Tricorder.

"No. she's perfectly healthy"

"Hello. You're very attractive" Asami smiled to the nurse. "Where is daddy? You can't miss him, he's tall… with a beard. There he is" She said as she pointed to Riker with a smile. "Hi daddy… I thought you where home…" She with an almost infectious laughter.

"Asami, Sam… Look at me?" Teela cried out.

"Ohh, hey… You look a lot like someone I know… has anyone ever told you that?" She laughed once more.

"Yes, once. Sam, I need you to focus for a moment. You've been injured, you where on the bridge of the Akagi-Maru, do you remember that?"

"Akagi-Maru? What a funny name for a Starship… wait a minute, shockwave… we couldn't out-run it… we tried to surf it. An explosion… pain, oh god the pain. Teela?" She said as she focused slowly.

"Yes-yes… I'm here, I'm not leaving. Honey, your legs are badly damaged" She said as tears rolled down her face.

"My legs, I can't feel my legs…. What happened, why can't I feel my legs?" Panic overtook her as she tried to sit, only to be gently pushed back down by the nurse.

"You need to rest Miss Hirayama"

"Screw-You! Why can't I feel my legs?" Asami yelled. "Teela, what the hell is going on, why can't I feel my damned legs?"

"The doctors say… there is a possibility that you could loose your legs due to the injuries you sustained…" Teela said as she held her hand and wept.

"W-W-W-What? No!" She said as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I should've listened to you… we should've stopped last year. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. We'll buy that company and build those ships, anything you want Sam. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you"

"Don't be sorry. Doctor, what-what can be done?"

"All I can do is keep you comfortable" Crusher said as she entered sickbay with a cut on her jaw.

"Your ship has sustained heavy damage, she can't be salvaged. I'm sorry" Riker said slowly.

"NO!" Asami yelled. "Bring her into the main hanger-bay if you have too. I will not loose our ship"

"I'm sorry Asami. She's too large to fit inside the Enterprise. What would you like us to do with her?" Replied Riker.

"The technologies onboard need to be salvaged. Allow me to take a team over… then I will set the auto-destruct" Teela said as she locked her eyes onto her wife's.

"Teela, the cloak, give it too them. It's the most advanced we've ever created… Starfleet could use that technology, especially now"

"Are you sure Sam? It would be… incompatible with their systems"

"You'll find a way to make it work Teela, you built the thing… find a way to make it work. Commander, may I ask for something?" Asami said with tears rolling down her face as she fought against the drugs in her system.

"If we can do it" Riker replied sternly.

"Please, take me home? Iolian medical technologies are more advanced then Starfleet. I don't want to loose my legs anymore then you would. Please, I beg you. Take me home to Iolia? I'll give you anything you need, the cloak, the armour… everything Starfleet needs to remain safe and protect the Federation from her enemies" She begged Riker with tears in her eyes.

_USS Defiant._

_Starship Log._

_Colonel Kira Nerys Recording__…_

_For twelve hours we have been monitoring the Jem'Hadar vessels while under cloak and it has not been an easy task since we have no other choice but to ignore the cries for help from stranded and damaged vessels. We have followed the Rogue ships towards a Class Nine Nebula, I can not seem to shake the feeling that this entire mission is not as it seems. Before we enter the nebula itself, several modifications have been made to the cloaks on all ships…_

Dropping to one-quarter impulse power, the remainder of the combined fleet slowly followed the renegade Jem'Hadar fleet into the nebula cautiously while following the spiral course set by those they are pursuing. Although the clearly overstretched cloaking shields appeared to be working, the sensors on the vessels began to erratic signals as Lieutenant Nog maintained his course.

"Colonel, they are altering course once more. Maintaining our distance, this doesn't feel right Ma'am" Nog said slowly.

"I know what you mean" Kira replied with caution in her voice. "… Something isn't right. Can they see us in here?"

"No ma'am. The cloak is operating perfectly" Replied the bridge Engineer on duty.

"I don't like this…" Kira said as she stood slowly. "We are… picking up all kinds of distortions in the area…"

"Colonel, I'm registering open space ahead, they're heading directly towards it. Shall I maintain course?" Nog said quickly.

"Do it!"

"Yes… Ma'am!" Nog said with a large smile.

Leaving behind the large dust cloud the cloaked battle-ready fleet entered a section of the ancient nebula where it appeared as if a new Star system was being born from the death of an ancient star continuing the cycle of life within the galaxy. Before them, a large ring of asteroids and rubble seemed to continue on as far as the sensors could see as millions of large rocks ranging from mountain to small moon sized where being created before a star similar in size to the centre of the Sol system itself. For a moment, the bridge crew where lost in the majesty of what they saw before them, the birth of a new star system itself until alarm klaxons sounded over the bridge of the USS Defiant as forty-seven fully armed and battle-ready Jem'Hadar ships of various sizes and makes screamed from the vast asteroid field towards them.

"_AMBUSH!_" Kira yelled. "How the hell did they know…"

"Ahh Colonel, we're being hailed by the led Jem'Hadar ship" Called out the communications officer with surprise.

"What?"

"You are being hailed, by name!" She said once more. "Audio only, on the speakers"

"Attention Colonel Kira Nerys of the combined Federation-Klingon fleet, you have entered the territory of the New Dominion Forces. This is your first and only warning, leave immediately or you will be destroyed"

"Open channel. This is Colonel Kira, you are in violation of the Federation-Dominion Treaty and you have attacked several freighters in this region…"

"Colonel please, you are in no position to make any demands. We have claimed this region of space as our own and as such, you are in violation of our boarders" Replied the harsh male voice. "You will decloak your ships and leave this region _NOW. _This transmission ends…"

"What the hell is going on? Get Odo up here now!" Kira said with a deep anger.

"Colonel, I believe that Odo is… regenerating"

"Well Mister Harris, kick over his damned bucket then. Get him up here!" She yelled to a security officer.

"Umm… Colonel, we're picking up another signal on an encoded channel. You're not going to believe this. On screen… now"

Shifting from the image of the large rogue fleet before them, the face of an alien man appeared on the screen with a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"Attention combined Federation-Klingon fleet, I am General Withermanisis of the Iolian Second Expeditionary Forces. Colonel Kira, We have been monitoring your progress for sometime now, we stand ready to assist you. Decloak your vessels and arm your defensive systems…"

"What? How the hell did you know? Never mind, your timing is perfect" Kira said as a large smile echoed over her face.

"You have friends that you do not even know exist Colonel. Nevertheless, Teela of the Akagi-Maru contacted us… she had called in a few favours"

"Remind me to thank her later Nog. Attention all ships, drop your cloaks… battle stations"

The small Federation-Klingon fleet dropped their cloaks before the large armada of Jem'Hadar ships as their shields and weapons sprang into life quickly. As the main viewscreen switched to that of the Jem'Hadar fleet, like a stone thrown into a pond of water, a vast armada of Iolian Heavy Cruisers began to appear, surrounding the renegade enemy fleet as Kira slowly walked towards the helm with a large smile. Each Iolian vessel was a mirror of the last, a dark grey coloured vessel with a large triangular hull and four warp nacelles, neatly hidden away above and below the hull itself which gave a perfectly streamlined appearance to the vessels themselves.

"Attention Renegade Jem'Hadar fleet, you are outnumbered by a vastly superior fleet, jettison your weapons cores and return to the Gamma Quadrant or you will be destroyed… this is your only warning" The Iolian General said with force.

Almost instantly, the outnumbered enemy fleet begun to turn towards the Iolian ships which surrounded them as their weapons fired and harmlessly bounced off of their shields as the general spoke with a slight laughter in his voice.

"Alright, have it your way. USS Defiant, I recommend that you move your fleet to a safe distance… All ships, fire!"

Almost instantly a large ring of deep green energy flowed from one ship to the next in a large ring-like formation as the Defiant crew looked on with interest at what was happening before them. As the energy ring connected with itself, a shockwave rippled through space as it began to crush each former Dominion ship like an egg before a vast explosion tore through space and slammed into the shields of the Iolian fleet before it disappeared.

Nog's jaw seemed to hit the helm below him as he spoke with instant shock and awe.

"Wow! I am glad they are on our side"

"Same here Lieutenant" Kira said slowly.

"Attention USS Defiant, you may now leave this region of space along with your fleet. This fleet will search this region of space for any remaining Renegade vessels, and thank you for your assistance. Your sensor logs of the weapon we have just used, have been deleted and replaced, remember one thing… we are now watching you and your alliance with the other powers. Have a good day, Iolian fleet… out!"

"What?" She called out quickly.

"Sir, he's right… our logs have been altered!" Cried out the security officer.

"Logs? What are you talking about Ensign?" Kira said slowly.

"Ma'am?" He said with confusion.

Throughout everything that had happened in the past few moments, Kira looked up at the debris field before the USS Defiant confidant in the fact that they had followed their orders with regards to the Renegade Dominion Fleet itself and with no damage caused to the fleet itself and a fully expended ordinance of Quantum Torpedoes, the fleet turned slowly towards Federation space as Kira sat back down in the Command Chair with content in her choices.

_USS Defiant._

_Starship Log._

_Colonel Kira Nerys Recording__…_

_I am pleased to report that we have carried out our orders with regards to the Renegade Dominion fleet, although seriously outnumbered, the remaining fleet has been victorious and we have set course back towards Deep Space Nine, although one thing still bothers me, why did the Jem'Hadar fleet not defend themselves?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

_Chief Medical Officer's Log, Stardate… I'm not sure…_

_There have been complications with my patient Asami Hirayama, a small piece of debris had become lodged in her right leg and broken apart, I don't know why our sensors did not detect it before. It has now caused a severe trauma to her system which has begun shutting down slowly. I've managed to remove as much of the foreign object as I can, but the damage has already been done. With the threat of the Dominion Forces gone, we have set a course for her adopted homeworld at maximum warp but I had feared that she will not survive without immediate surgery, a surgery of which I have recently performed… I now face the task of informing her partner and Captain Picard of my choices._

_I fear this is the end of my Medical and Starfleet Career._

_Four Weeks Later…_

For the duration of their journey back to the Iolian Homeworld, Beverly Crusher had spent the time in the Brig onboard the USS Enterprise, stripped of all rank she now faced a General Court-martial upon her return too Federation space after performing an unauthorised surgery on a patient, a surgery which had cost the Federation more then they could have ever imagined. Since the surgery, Asami Hirayama had fallen into a deep coma and placed in Cryogenic Stasis for the duration of her journey home. Instantly transported to an advanced medical facility inside the Royal Court itself, Captain Picard continued to apologise for the Doctor's actions to the Regent himself and Asami's wife as Teela paced the room with her anger building.

"I can assure you Regent, Doctor Crusher will be reprimanded for this action" Picard said slowly.

"And what then, Her career is saved? Sam did not want the surgery Picard! She asked you, she begged you to bring her here… we could've helped her…" Teela said with a deep anger.

"Starfleet Command has offered it's sincerest apologise for the actions of Doctor Crusher, in the hopes that…"

"What Picard, you want our Tech now? After almost killing Sam, you want our Tech?" Teela growled as the room shook. "Get your damned ship… away from this world. Or _I_ will have it destroyed myself"

"_TEELA!_" The Regent yelled. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard. As a representative of the United Federation of Planets I will say this too you, pass this on to your Superiors. Recent events has shown a complete disregard for Iolian Sovereignty in these matters. Even though Asami Hirayama is half-Human and half-Betazoid, she had given up that right and become one of our people… a very important part of our people. Even now, our medical staff are striving to save her life. If she dies, so does our Alliance… You may leave now Captain. If your vessel or any other Starfleet ship is found in our space, it will be turned away… forcibly!"

"If that is your wish Regent. Once again, I apologise for the actions of…"

Closing his eyes, Picard felt tremendous pain as a voice rang out in his mind. '_Captain Picard, My brother is correct! Return to your ship… you have five minutes to leave our space, or our fleet will DRAG your Enterprise away. Do NOT test us Captain!_'. Almost terrified of the voice in not only his mind, but the minds of his crew, Picard activated his com-badge and disappeared in a haze of transporter energy as forty-two Iolian cruisers appeared around the Enterprise and followed within weapons range as the Enterprise leapt into high warp away from the planet itself towards the Klingon Homeworld where they delivered Ambassador Worf.

Shining like a new-born star, a brilliant white light rang through her senses as millions of voices entered her mind instantly. Grabbing her head in pain, she instantly sprang upright as she screamed in pain before the voices returned to their normal background hum as her eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light as she blinked rapidly before her vision cleared and replaced by a white medical room as a young girl leapt onto her feet and ran out of the door screaming for a Doctor. Moments later, the young girl returned with a man she instantly recognised as he stepped at her side and spoke with a calm and soothing voice a he smiled widely.

"Can you see me? Asami, can you see me?" He said slowly.

"Yes… Where am I?" She said slowly as she looked around.

"A medical facility… easy, easy. Try not to move so much" He said with a soft smile. "What is the last thing you remember Asami?"

"I-I-I was onboard a ship, a Starfleet vessel. They brought me home? My legs…" She said quickly.

"Try not to move Asami, you are safe now"

"Teela, where is Teela?" She said as her eyes scanned the room an saw the young girl. "Who are you?"

"One thing at a time Asami. Just lay back and let me do my job… I promise, we will explain everything later when you are stronger" Replied the Doctor.

"No Doc, NOW! Where is my damned WIFE!" She said harshly.

"Asami. This is going to be difficult for you, but I need you too trust us…" He said slowly. "This is Kaila, she is… a friend"

"I promise you, I will explain everything later, just please… trust us?" The young girl said slowly.

"NO! I want to know… _NOW!_" Asami yelled. "You are blocking me, both of you… why?"

A nervous looked passed between the Doctor she had known for many years and the young girl she had never seen before as she moved backwards up the bed slowly and defensively.

"I give you my word, you are safe… and, and I will explain everything shortly. Just please, let us help you?" Replied the young girl as she stepped at her side slowly.

"Do I know you… what did he call you, Kaila?"

"No Ma'am, you don't know me. But Ohh boy! Do I know you, You have been in in Cryo-Stasis for twenty-five years. This maybe difficult for you too hear right now, I am your daughter!" Kaila said with a large smile.

"Bullshit! _THIS IS BULLSHIT!_"

Instantly leaping off of the bed, she fell onto the floor hard as Kaila and Doctor ran to her side as she moved away and curled up into a ball in the corner with fear. Kneeling before her, the young girl, barely eighteen years old smiled gently as she extended her hand as she spoke.

"Please mother, I have a lot to tell you. Let me help you?"

"_NO!_ go away! Where is Teela? Get her here now…" Asami yelled as tears rolled down her face.

Seeing the distress in Asami's face, the Doctor instantly moved towards her with what appeared to be a Hypospray and inject her into her shoulder, as her vision faded, she saw the young girl yell at the doctor with fear and pushed out with her hands, the last thing that Asami saw was the doctor flying over the bed and crashing onto the ground as the girl ran towards her.

Once again, her vision cleared only this time, it wasn't the brilliant white light of the medical room, but an almost dark room she instantly recognised. Sitting upright instantly, she took a deep breath and smiled widely as she felt her own legs beneath her and her own clothing on her.

"What a bad dream?" She mumbled as she stood slowly.

Staggering slightly, she made her way through the corridors of a vessel she instantly knew and could walk around while wearing a blindfold as she stepped onto the bridge with a large sigh. Seeing someone sat at the helm, she smiled widely as she called out Teela's name only to be shocked as the chair turned and the woman sat at the helm was the young girl named Kaila.

"What the hell is going on here? No lies now, who the hell are you. And what are you doing on my ship?" Asami said with almost exhaustion.

"Do you recognise this ship?" She said quickly.

"This is the Nara-Maru, I know every inch of this ship. But the question still remains, who the hell are you?"

"This will… take sometime to explain" She said as she stood slowly and smiled. "My name is Kaila Mayu Hirayama. And… I am a genetic clone of yourself and Teela. I was created Sixteen years ago by the one who raised me as her Daughter, your wife… Teela. I know, this may sound strange to you mother…"

"Stop calling me that!" Asami yelled.

"Very well" Kaila said slowly. "Please, sit down. You must be tired, you have… never… used those legs before"

"What do you mean. I go back to an older question, what the hell is going on?" Asami said as she sat in the nearest chair and sighed deeply with relief.

"The long story it is then. After the accident on the Akagi-Maru, the shockwave. Your legs where crushed and shortly afterwards, you where picked up by the USS Enterprise. The damage to your legs caused… complications and against your wishes Doctor Beverly Crusher… removed them surgically. I know this most sound insane…"

"Then what are these?" Asami said as she kicked out and laughed.

"I will… get to that. Shortly afterwards, the Alliance between Iolia and the Federation collapsed due to that one little incident. Doctor Crusher received a court-martial and was dropped in rank to Ensign. The surgery caused complications as several pieces of the Akagi-Maru had lodged into your leg and you fell into a Coma shortly after surgery. They placed you into Cryo-Stasis until you returned home, but the damage was already done. We don't know why, but a deadly infection had already set in before you where placed into stasis. Teela remained at your side everyday as the Doctors back home kept you in stasis while they tried to figure out what happened. You remained in stasis for years, Teela couldn't bare to loose you, using a blood sample already taken from you and herself, she created me Sixteen years ago in an attempt to keep a part of you around"

"This is such Bullshit!" Asami said with a nervous laugh.

"No, it is true. While in stasis, your mind had begun to degrade. You see, after you where injured, Teela sold everything she could and bought that company you wanted… she turned it into a research program in the hopes of finding out how to help you, while building those vessels you always wanted. Quickly it became a major player, selling ships all over the quadrant. However, her priority was saving you. The company built a large computer and transferred your mind into that computer, I was three yeara old at the time, but it saved you. Five years ago, things started to go badly for us all…" Kaila said slowly.

"Assuming that I believe this story, what went badly?"

"Relationships between the Iolian Unity and the Federation collapsed entirely after a Federation Starship was discovered in our space, Uncle Marty sent out our flagship to meet it. We received a distress call from the Flagship shortly afterwards… and so did Starfleet. Our Flagship, discovered the USS Titan mapping our space against our new treaty with them, we don't know how it happened… but when two of our ships, escort class, entered the system… all they found was debris from both ships. Shortly afterwards, the USS Enterprise appeared. They must've blamed our ships for the attack, we still don't know… The Enterprise was destroyed, along with our escorts and it triggered a War with the Federation" Kaila said with a deep sadness.

"What? No-no… that's wrong"

"No, it happened. Starfleet quickly overpowered our outer defences but, we had time to gather our forces. We pushed them back at great cost to Starfleet and our own fleet. It was then that Starfleet called in the Klingons for help. Torn between his loyalties to Starfleet and his deep friendship with us, Worf… refused to help. Chancellor Martok saw that as a deep betrayal and ordered Worf's execution for cowardice… It didn't take long before the Klingon Empire itself fell into Civil War once again. With a little over a third of their forces loyal to Worf, Martok ordered their deaths instantly… with no place left to hide as even the Federation itself had begun to assist Martok, we opened our boarders to Worf and his fleet. Out of two-hundred and fifty ships… only forty-two arrived in our space. Worf was killed in the battle…"

"My god! What…" Asami said slowly.

"There is more, it will be hard for you, but you must hear this. Two years ago, Mom took out the Asami-Maru, the third ship. She had been negotiating with the President of the Federation herself for a cease-fire. She was on her way back with the treaty for Marty to sign… when, when… her ship was destroyed…" She said as she broke down into tears.

"What? No this is wrong, this is so wrong" Asami wept.

"No, it's true… everything is true. A… Ferengi vessel was able to salvage large parts of the Akagi-Maru after it was destroyed under Teela's orders, they found your advanced weapons and sold them to Starfleet. Peace, wasn't in their interest… so they destroyed Mom's ship. Now this is very important, you have to listen. We know where and when this whole Shit-Storm started… when we found a cure for you, we knew we had a chance to put things right and end this war…"

"How? Teela is dead, this whole universe is… screwed up!" Asami wept once more.

"Not for long, you are the key here Mother! For the past two years, we've been working on a system that can… in theory… send only someone back in time, YOU! You have to put things right and this war would never have begun" Kaila said with a large smile as tears rolled down her face.

"Me? Why me?"

"Mother, you where the catalyst for this, all of this. When that debris fell on you, it set in motion a chain of events that destroyed everything. In effect, we're fixing the time-line"

"You mean altering it" Asami said slowly.

"Yes… you don't understand what this war has cost, trillions are dead. The Iolian species is now barely 100'000... The Klingons are almost extinct, the Federation has collapsed and the Romulans are eating up what is left of their territories. Hell, even the Ferengi have turned into a major threat since Grand Negus Rom was assassinated and a guy named Brunt took over. Bajor is gone, the planet was destroyed by the Dominion who allied themselves with the Romulans after seeing the weakness in the Federation and the all-but Cardassians are now extinct. This timeline is dead… Temporal Physics Mother, remember?"

"Grandfather paradox… what happens if the timeline that I create is worse?" She said slowly.

"Then, we will face it together, You, Teela and Me!" Kaila said slowly.

"But if I do… alter the timeline, you may not exist" Asami replied.

"You forget mother, I was created from you and Teela. I am within you both… if you wish, I could share my mind with you. Show you my life so that one day, perhaps on this day in what will be your future, you can share that with me… and Teela. But you have to make a promise, never to share it before then. The memories that I hold are… difficult and filled with the blood of trillions of souls. It will change you, more so then when you bonded with Teela"

"This is… incredible… and assuming that I believe you, then explain why I can still walk around, this cure you found… I want more Kaila, I need more" She said as tears flowed down her face.

"Very well, When they found the cure… which was within me, don't ask me to explain it, I'm just a pilot I think they said that it was my Iolian and Human D.N.A which had somehow mixed. Six weeks ago, we began to give you the cure and it worked, however you where still in a medically induced Coma. You're legs where genetically cloned using a similar way that I was born and three days ago, your mind was reintegrated back into your body and I haven't left your side since. Mom and I used to go to the facility where you being held and tell you about our day, I just wish she was here right now, I wish they all where. Marty and myself are all that is left of our family, everyone else had been killed during the war, but now you are back mother. It would be so much easier if I cold show you, show you everything that has happened in the past rather then telling you like this. When I was old enough to understand, Teela shared her mind with me, I knew everything about you…" Kaila said with tears streaming down her face.

"I hope that she… left out a few things" Asami laughed, nervously.

"She did Mother, but she did share with me one thing… the full extent of her feelings for you and those feelings are apart of me and my love for you as your daughter, even though we had never really met until you awoke, let me share that with you. Let me show you everything?"

Slowly standing, a pain ripped through her legs as she staggered slightly before slowly walking around the bridge of her own ship before she stopped and turned to nod slightly.

"Thank you mother, I have been preparing for this moment for my entire life, I just never thought that I would have to loose you once again if you decide to take on this dangerous assignment"

Sitting in the centre of the bridge on the deck, Kaila sat facing her as they both took a deep breath before Kaila shared her entire knowledge and experiences with the woman who was her biological mother, her memories of pain and loss, the darkness which had overtaken the galaxy itself and finally a calm soothing feeling of love beyond anything she had ever known as the image of her long since dead wife filled her mind and spoke to her.

'_If you are seeing this Sam, then you are awake and our daughter has found you. Everything she has said is the truth, I don't know if I am here with you, if I'm not… you must trust her. This war must end and end soon before all is lost beyond repair. Our people are almost dead, our world is lost… we have taken refuge from the Klingon's attack in the system you once spoke of, beneath the surface of what little islands are on this world. This timeline, must be put right… Within Kaila's memories that she had no doubt given to you at this time are my own along with information on more advanced technologies that we have created over the last twenty years. Use them, give yourself the life you have always wanted and in doing so, free our people. I love you Sam, I hope that you will see me soon'_

Slowly breaking the link between the two of them, Kaila took a deep breath as Asami coughed deeply and looked around with shock at what her daughter had shown her and the death of the homeworld she had sworn her life to protect as Kaila spoke slowly.

"These memories should stay with you for the rest of your life along with the advanced technologies we have shown you"

"That's cheating!" Asami said as she took deep breaths.

"Coming from you mother, that is funny. I know about your Starfleet Career, the Kobayashi Maru test you took. The one being tested couldn't figure out the solution so you took over during his second test. I know that you used an ancient challenge against the enemy commander, challenging their best to a duel to the death, you took the examiners by surprise but they beamed you onto a holodeck and faced you off against a Romulan Officer, but you where one step ahead of them…"

"I did, I forgot about that! I had my sword hidden in my tunic, what was it I said?"

"You said… 'Only a Romulan would his fists to a sword fight!' and then, you sliced the hologram in half…" Kaila laughed.

"I was suspended for four weeks for taking a weapon into the simulation, I lost four weeks of Academy credit points for that, Mom was Pissed Off at me… they all said that I cheated. They hate to loose, how did you know that?"

"Mom told me. I wish… oh how I wish that I had the time to talk with you. But we don't have the time, The Romulans have found us. We don't have time… if what I have said and shown you doesn't convince you, then follow me"

Helping her mother to stand, she held her hand softly as she led her through the ship towards the Starboard exit ramp which had already been lowered as an honour guard stood waiting and saluted as they walked down the ramp slowly. Avoiding their minds, she saw the look of hopeless fear in their eyes as she walked past each of them before a large metallic door had swung open seemingly on its own as Kaila smiled gently as she spoke.

"Something I inherited from Teela, since the war started Telekinetics no longer hide"

"If you're really my daughter Kaila. What is my favourite song?" She said slowly.

"An ancient song from the Twentieth Century…" A familiar voice called out inside a large cavern. "Eric Clapton, Tears in Heaven, and you hate that song even though you used to play it a lot… it reminds you of your mother's death. You're all time favourite is two actually, a group called Queen, A King of Magic and Who Wants to Live Forever!"

"Marty?" Asami said with a large smile. "What happened too your hair?"

"I got old Sam, you look… amazing!" He smiled as he walked towards her. "You look taller then I remember. Kaila, Jarred is looking for you"

"What? Of course! Mother, I shall be right back" She said as she almost ran towards a console.

"She's more like you then she knows" Marty said as he hugged her tightly.

"Really? I see a lot of Teela in her"

"Only on the outside, she has Teela's Iolian features, but your eyes and temperament…" He smiled as he looked at her.

"Who is Jarred?"

"He is… her boyfriend, for lack of a better term. Don't worry, I'm watching them… A lot has changed since you've been gone" Marty said as he took her hand and led her towards a chair as she sat down slowly.

"So I heard. How could you let things get so bad?"

"It wasn't me Sam. I haven't told Kaila, Teela started this war. After Crusher's Court-Martial, Teela disappeared for six weeks, when she returned… she was darker, I've never seen her like that. She told me what she had done…"

"No! I've had enough bad news for any life-time!" Asami said with a deep anger.

"Sam, she killed Doctor Crusher. She tore that pour woman apart along with everyone around her, her mind never recovered from what happened" He whispered as she wept. "You… where the anchor for her, when she lost you… she lost her mind. Racked with guilt over what she did, Teela tried to make up for everything by taking on the Peace Treaty in your name. When Teela died, the war grew out of control… We need your help. You must use that device and go back in time, stop this war before it started"

Her eyes fell upon a what appeared to be a transporter platform which large computer and power modules behind the pad itself. Slowly standing from her seat, she walked towards the platform and examined the console carefully as she spoke.

"You have this wired into the magma-chamber for power… coolant is provided by the ocean itself, amazing. The power must be immense. Temporal coordinates look good, you have this set for time code… two minutes before the wave hit, is that enough time to react?" Asami said quickly.

"This is not a normal transport Asami, timing is everything"

"So what then Marty, two of me?"

"No! there are three options we can think of here. Number one, the presence of two of you will cause a temporal paradox… and well as you would say, BOOM!"

"I don't like that one Marty, what are the others?"

"Nothing will happen and this timeline will continue and Romulans will eventually control everything. There is a 0.5% possibility that this system will transport you into… yourself. Either your younger self will be destroyed or you will be blended into one, we're not sure…"

Reaching into the large jacket he wore, he pulled out a computer tablet and handed it too her as he spoke.

"You need to memorize this calculation, it will protect the Akagi from the wave itself… we hope. You may sustain some damage, Just stay away from the helm…" He said sternly.

"You know, if I do this… she will no longer exist" She said as she nodded towards Kaila.

"We know, we all know. You must never tell anyone about this Asami… she's right about one thing though, sixteen years ago… she was cloned from you both and she can be again. Put things right Sam, only you will remember this conversation but if you ever need to convince me of this, I have a bottle of old Earth Scotch Whiskey hidden, only I know where it is"

"I thought that Alcohol from alien worlds was illegal?" Asami laughed.

"I was the Regent remember? Your Mother gave it too me, I've been saving it for a special occasion. In a vault in my private office, look for a photo of you, Teela and your mother, Vault password… Hirayama… Mayu" He said with a wink.

"I… I knew that you had feelings for her" Asami said with laughter.

"I loved her like my own sister. What is it about your family that is simply irresistible to my people?"

"I think, I think it's the eyes" She said with a large smile.

"Mother? It is time" Kaila called out with a look of sadness. "Our sensors have detected forty-two vessels entering this system. They are Romulan"


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

Explosions filled the large control room as Romulan Torpedoes and disrupter blasts begun to tunnel through the rock high above them. With each strike, the explosions became more powerful as Kaila stood at her mother's side in fear while the young man she was speaking with held Asami's left arm with a look of terror and surprise on his face.

"Forgive me Ma'am, but time is short now. I wish… I wish I had time to speak with you… but you must go, now!" He said with a gentle smile.

"Kaila, I can't just leave you here!" Asami yelled. "Come with me…"

"The power balance is only set for one mother, if this works… It won't matter. None of this will ever have happened in the first place. Just make me one promise?"

"Anything Kaila!" Asami yelled over the sounds of the explosions.

"Live your life… and remember me?"

"Always!" Asami replied while debris fell from the ceiling and smashed consoles around her.

"Then, this was not for nothing. Beginning transport sequence… I love you mother" Said Kaila as she smiled slightly.

"I am… proud of you! And I will see you in… twenty-five years"

A feeling of her body being torn apart echoed through her while the image of the exploding room faded as Kaila turned towards the young man she only knew as Jarrod and held his hands while explosions ripped through the facility and debris fell around them.

Seemingly stuck in darkness, Asami could not breath nor move as the transport cycle continued for what seemed like an eternity until her vision cleared as voices began to grow in volume until a face appeared before her, for a brief moment it appeared to be distorted as pain once again ripped through her body as the voices continued.

"I had no idea you felt this way. I tell you what, once this… whatever it is, is over. We'll sit down and talk about it, but first… we have a job to do. Once Starfleet shows up, we can leave" Teela said as she held her shaking hands gently. "And why do I get a feeling that there is something else, you're afraid…"

"What? What?…Where… I made it!" Asami laughed.

"Made what?" Teela laughed slightly.

Alarm klaxons rang through the ship as the both instantly turned towards the nearest active console and looked at the display and what they both saw shocked them instantly as large shockwave screamed through space towards them. Sitting in the nearest seats they held on tight as they alerted their guest to do the same before Teela called out.

"The shockwave is disrupting subspace The cloak has failed and its collapsing warp field, we're slowing to one-third impulse"

"Not enough time… I'm diverting all available power to Aft-Ventral shields, bring us around, 90degrees to port. We're going to ride it like a wave"

"That's impossible, our shields aren't strong enough" Teela yelled as she leapt away from her console.

"Hold on, here it comes!"

Slamming instantly into the Aft of the Akagi-Maru, the modified shields pushing the ship forwards along with the wave itself as sparks flew in all directions and consoles around the bridge exploded while deck plating seemed to fly up and slam into the ceiling itself as the two women where thrown forwards along with the wave itself until the wave passed over the ship and it tumbled through space. With blood dripping from a large open wound above her left eye, Teela scrambled to her feet as she yelled Asami's name whilst trying to find her through the thick smoke which filled the bridge itself. Throwing debris aside, Teela began to scream Asami's name as she used everything she could to move the large piece of debris which had fallen from the ceiling and landed where her wife once sat until a voice called out from behind her while coughing.

"It's okay… I'm here!" Asami said as she ran towards Teela and hugged her. "I'm going nowhere, I promise"

"I thought, I thought that… how did you…?"

"Sweet-heart, calm down. I'm… going nowhere. Let's just say that I had an angel on my shoulder, or… It's A Kind of Magic…"

"NO! you are not singing… my ears can't take that!" Teela laughed.

"Anything you want Teela. So much for the Akagi's first run right?"

_Akagi-Maru Journal._

_We've managed to stabilise the Akagi-Maru and brought her remaining warp engines on-line. With some… creative engineering, we've shut down the damaged nacelles and managed to create a stable warp field with only two nacelles. We've rescued the passengers and crew of three stricken vessels and have rendezvoused with the Federation Starship Enterprise for medical assistance…_

_Secured Entry… Thank you… Kaila, I'll see you soon, My Daughter!_

Sat on a bio-bed in the Sick-bay of the USS Enterprise, Doctor Beverly Crusher examined Asami Hirayama with her medical Tricorder as she spoke with a smile on her face which seemed to light up the room itself.

"Well I must say Asami, you are in near perfect health for someone who had narrowly avoided being crushed by debris"

"I was lucky Doctor, that's all" Asami said with a smile.

"As lucky as those you saved, some of them wouldn't have survived for much longer, one of them… is a Starfleet Admiral. He's asking to speak with the one who saved him"

"Doctor, forgive me for saying so. But I know who he is and I have no reason too speak with that creature. He destroyed my Starfleet career, on the other hand… it led me here. Tell the Admiral to avoid me, if I see him… I will kill him, slowly and painfully"

"Asami?" Crusher said with shock.

"If there is nothing else Doctor, I have a date too keep…" Asami said as she leapt off of the Bio-bed.

"Actually, there is one more thing. According to my scans and from your last visit, you seem to be at least two inches taller then the last time" Crusher said with confusion.

"Faulty readings Doctor, nothing more… Now if you'll excuse me, Captain Picard has allowed me to use one of your holo-suites for the next three days where I intend to be with my wife, on Risa's south shore. Good day, Doctor"

Returning home from the assignment of delivering Ambassador Worf to his homeworld onboard an Iolian Cruiser, Teela and Asami Hirayama concluded the business of selling their remaining contracts and leaving the freighter business for the final time before purchasing the design company on what had become their homeworld of Iolia. Nine months after the final plans where approved, the first '_Archer-Nara Class_ _Freighter_' had been delivered before finally launching more vessels based upon the same design, minus several pieces of advanced technology which had been handed over to the Iolian expeditionary fleet. After two years, a new and improved '_A-N Mk II_' vessel had been launched alongside the original design, although the new design boasted greater technology and 20% larger then the original design it still maintained an identical top speed of Warp 8.2 making the vessel a favourite of freighter companies until on the fifth anniversary of the launch of the first starship, the '_A-N Mk III and IV_' vessels where launched, the Mark III vessel was now more then 50% larger and boasted a top speed of Warp 8.5 making it possibly one of the fastest production line freighters known to exist along with the newly designed '_Civilian-Transport Mk IV_' ship of identical size and capabilities.

Although her experiences with what she had come to call '_The Alternate Time-Line_' had changed her dramatically as those around her had seen a darker part of the woman they all knew and loved, she seemed to have access to newer designs almost on a year by year basis, designs which advanced their Naval Fleet almost to a point where they could be more then a match for any larger fleet, especially the Federation Starfleet, the main reason Asami became the leading voice in the continued expansion of their naval forces itself almost to the point where the company originally bought by the two began to experiment with Military Starship designs before supplying the Iolian Forces with the latest in Starship technologies as she still say the Federation as an emerging threat.

As time passed and their company grew, it had eventually been decided that their life now needed more as eventually after nine years of owning one of the largest companies in the sector, D.N.A samples had been taken of both Teela and Asami Hirayama and three weeks later, a cloned daughter had been created by the medical staff in accordance with Iolian laws and traditions as no biological child could be born. Instantly named Kaila Mayu Hirayama, she had been released from the medical facility into the home of her new parents with the physical age and mental capabilities of a three year old Iolian child.

Although she kept her memories and knowledge of the young woman she once met secret as promised until the day fast approached, the day Asami had been dreading for the last twenty-five years of her life. The day when she must come clean and inform her wife and daughter of what she knew, how she knew it and more importantly, how it had all changed her life forever and that time was due to arrive within the next three days and coincided with the twenty-fifth anniversary of the purchase of their Company which eventually had been renamed '_AsTeel-DelCorp Design_'. As apart of the celebrations, the Federation News Corporation had been allowed unprecedented access too AsTeel-DelCorp for an in-depth look at the company itself as well as several high ranking officials within the company and, what had become most unusual interviews with the owners themselves at their own private residence, deep in the mountains and outside of the Iolian Capital City.

With several private satellites in orbit of the world which relayed a transporter signal, the family could transport anywhere on the planet from their home and return via their own private transporter system, along with their sixteen year old daughter, they lived the life of luxury they had always dreamed of while still working on personal projects of designing newer systems as what shocked people the most, was the fact that Asami still worked in the Research and Development Centre as one of her ordinary workers when not needed elsewhere while Teela continued with the Day-to-Day running of the company itself. After the majority of the interviews had been completed and before the final edit, it was the turn of the family of owners to record their interviews as Teela and Asami sat in the large office in their home as a human woman sat before them with a small camera hovering over her head as she spoke.

"Thank you both for granting me this… opportunity for this interview"

"Not a problem Miss Tucker" Asami said with a smile.

"You have a very beautiful home. I thought that your daughter would be joining us for this interview?"

"Kaila is… busy, she may join us later. She has been working with the R&D on a new engine design"

"Impressive for a sixteen year old" Miss Tucker Replied.

"She is an impressive young woman. From an early age Kaila has always shown a keen interest in Engineering, in fact… her knowledge could far exceed many Starship Engineers. I remember one time, when she was ten years old, she built an impulse engine using spare parts found around the hanger…" Asami laughed with pride in her daughter.

"Very impressive. So, Asami Hirayama, a former Starfleet Lieutenant? For my viewers who do not know you, please… tell them about yourself?"

"Of course. My full name is Kamiko Asami Hirayama, I was born on Earth in Okinawa, Japan to a human Starfleet Admiral named Mayu Hirayama and a Betazoid Starfleet Engineer named Lon Delara. I was raised primarily in San Francisco, but spent a lot of time at my family's ancestral home in Japan, from an early age I was trained by my mother and her parents in the family legacy… martial arts along with my father's heritage. From the age of four years old, I knew that I wanted to be an engineer when I grew up, and with my parent's blessing, I was also taught engineering… and as soon as I was of age, I entered Starfleet Academy and on the fast track to Engineering. After an… incident, at Starfleet Academy, I lost several credit points and graduated seventh in my class…"

"An incident?" Tucker said with interest as Teela laughed slightly.

"It is… on my Starfleet record, but I can't say what it was, sorry" Asami smiled as she spoke.

"No need to apologise, please continue"

"Thank you, after graduating a year early, I ended up being assigned to a Starship as Junior engineer and very quickly gained promotions to the point of Senior Lieutenant and Chief Engineer…" Asami said with pride.

"You where… one of the youngest chief engineers in fleet history?"

"Something like Miss Tucker, for a short time at least. After yet another… incident, I resigned from Starfleet and eventually, after three months, I purchased an old Starfleet ship from a junk yard, left Federation space and started my career as a freighter operator. A few months later, I met Teela and we formed a partnership with her…"

"A partnership which had led you both to one of the most… well known freighter operators in the sector. Miss Teela, would you care to explain your… brief story?"

"Certainly. My name is… difficult to pronounce vocally…"

"God knows, I've tried. I still can't get past the first half of her name." Asami said with embarrassment.

"I was born into the noble house of the Regent here on Iolia, I spent several years in the military and also trained as an Engineer, at the age of 75, Earth years… I began my operations as a freighter commander. After loosing my vessel due to unpaid docking fees… I hired Asami too take me home for a family get together and our friendship began almost instantly. She was instantly accepted by my family to the point of two years later, practically adopted as family herself and granted the unheard of status of permanent residence on our world"

"Unheard of status?" Tucker said as she looked back over her files before her.

"Although not a Xenophobic species, my people rarely trusted what they used to call… '_Off-Landers_' but Asami had a way that put even our most stern of citizens at ease. It didn't take long before I began to assist her with her telepathic abilities and our friendship grew ever closer and we allowed the first formal contact with the United Federation of Planets… the Enterprise 1701-D under Captain Picard…"

"I read from Captain Picard's person log entries on that first meeting…" Tucker said slowly. "_Upon our arrival at the planet Iolia, myself and my crew where almost overwhelmed by the beauty and majesty of this culture. A race of telepaths working and living in harmony. A culture dedicated to poetry, sciences, music and the arts. The purest of beauty of this planet can not be spoken of with justice…_"

"Sounds about right" Asami laughed. "I'd never seen a planet so… beautiful in my life…"

"_Although at first, we where greeted with some trepidation, that quickly passed and we where granted an audience with the regent himself, and I have recently learned, this he is Infact the older brother of Miss Teela herself…_" Tucker read aloud, almost imitating Picard's vocal inflections.

"My mother, at the end of her career, had been granted the… status of Federation Ambassador to the Iolian people and was even granted quarters within the Royal Court itself for the purpose of negotiating an Alliance between the Federation and my new Iolian home, upon her death… not long after, I took up that position at the Regent's request and formalised the now long standing Alliance itself" Asami with a slight sadness and pride.

"The Alliance was formalised on Stardate 54243.3, along with what we now know as the day both you Asami and Teela where joined in marriage?" Tucker said, with a slight discomfort in her voice.

"Yes… as the Representative of the Federation and Teela acting upon her brother's behalf, we where married to formalise the Alliance…" Asami said with a slight anger in her voice. "My mother knew and approved of this union and as such, our relationship has flourished and like many relationships, we have… had our arguments…"

"Although she always seems to be right" Teela laughed.

"Of course, forgive me?" Tucker said slowly as Asami nodded slightly. "So, when the Alliance was formed, what happened next?"

"Well, we continued with our business for awhile until we bought what was then called Del-Corp, and we built a whole new line of vessels based on the Nara-Maru design" Teela said.

"If I may ask you Asami, once you had been living on this world, how did the planet itself effect you?" Tucker said, almost faking interest.

"At first? And being honest, badly. This planet has a revolution of thirty two earth hours per day, it took me months to adjust to the new daily cycle, I began to drink what is loosely… known as coffee here… Cana'Ra. At first it was great, I was awake for a long time and then, it hit me like a nebula explosion and I spent was it… two days asleep?"

"I think it was almost three" Teela said with a deep laughter.

"Really? Then I was out for three days. Eventually and six months later, I adjusted…" Asami said as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Cana'Ra? A drink which has become a favourite on Earth in recent years, and I understand the downfall, personally"

"Really Miss Tucker? It was during those first few days that I came up with some… interesting designs for the Nara-Maru, they where carried over into the new class of ship we later began to build. I once read a profile on Captain Janeway that said she swore by coffee during her many dealings with the Borg. Think of what she could've done with that in her system?"

"… And not to mention the many technologies that came from your company has greatly enhanced not only your wealth, but Iolia and the Federation itself… any comment on the many… theories which have surfaced in the past?"

"Yes…" Asami said with deep laughter. "I've heard many of the… Conspiracy theories, my favourite is this one, which surfaced two years ago… We redesigned the Nara-Maru with a temporal drive. Shortly after, we leapt into the future… I think they said 100 years, and in doing so, we negotiated for technology with the head of our company, Kaila… we brought them back and rebuilt them here. The simple truth is, we have a vast R&D program which is working on new technologies, even now… some are years away from deployment, but the same could be said for Starfleet and their new designs"

"Could you… tell us about any of them?"

Standing slowly, Teela walked around the room slightly as Asami leaned backwards in her seat and smiled slightly while the reporter watched Teela with interest as she spoke.

"We are… actually working on a new propulsion system which in theory could make Warp-Drive obsolete…"

"Are you serious?" Tucker said with a large smile on her face.

"It's a… new design which could propel something as small as a probe or as large as a Starbase and everything in-between into the Delta-Quadrant to… continue the voyages of the USS Voyager, we hope to have it operational by next year for preliminary testing" Asami said with a stern voice. "Once we complete the first jump, an engineering vessel can build the replica on the other side of the galaxy…"

"WOW! You heard it hear first folks! The first trans-Quadrant propulsion system…" Tucker said into the camera drone.

"YES!" Teela smiled. "All we are missing in forty-two strong men or women and 100 bicycles to power the new system"

Laughing out loud, the Teela and Asami looked at the reporter as she turned a deep shade of red as she laughed herself before replying.

"I get it, they're classified… right?"

"I'm sorry Miss Tucker, we knew you'd ask that question. We really can't tell you what we're working on. However, what we can say is that in two months, we will be making an announcement about a new Impulse Drive that we have been working on… I can't say much, only that it is 50% smaller and 50% more efficient" Teela said with a large smile on her face.

Lasting for almost half of the day, the interview had moved on from the main-living area in their home, through the home itself and finally into the large hanger bay below the home as they gave a guided tour of the Nara-Maru itself.

As night-time fell upon the world, the reporter had left for her assigned living quarters in the Federation Embassy for the night, it was this moment above all else that Asami had dreaded for the last twenty five years as she had called for Teela and Kaila to join her in the main living area of their home to reveal the secret that she had kept for so very long, a secret that had been eating away at her for many years, the secret of the past, future and what was now, the present.

Pacing the room with her fingers almost rolling around themselves with anticipation and fear of possibly loosing her family over what she had kept hidden for many years, she stopped near the exit as she took a deep breath before looking at the ceiling and exhaling slowly as she spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I need to say this, I have to say this… I've been holding something back for so long and it's only fare that you know what I know"

"What is it mother?" Kaila said with a gentle smile.

"This… will be difficult to hear for you both, but… you must hear this"

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" Teela said slowly, sensing her agitation.

"I… have been hiding something, for twenty five years. Hiding a secret about everything, about… me… and… where you came from Kaila"

"Me?" She said slowly.

"Yes my dear, You!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

Explaining everything that she had experienced in the alternate timeline had been more then difficult for Asami as the secrets she had held onto had flowed out before the two most important people in her life sat before her. After hearing of the full story, Kaila had broken into an uncontrollable tears and left the room as Teela paced backwards and forwards in the room as it shook with her temper at the thought that her own wife had held back so much, for so long. Curled up almost in a ball by the door, Asami rocked back and forwards as she knew that she had destroyed her life by letting go of this secret itself.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?_" Teela yelled. "I knew, I knew that you where holding something back… but this?"

"I made a promise…" She said as she looked up. "Honey, I made a promise. You have no… idea of the life that they had, the life that I saw… can you forgive me?" She said as she stood quickly.

"NO!" Teela yelled. "What, what part of you thought that… I mean. I knew that you where holding something back, but this? Iolia at war with the Federation?… it's… unthinkable!" She said with shock.

"… And I have done everything, _EVERYTHING_ within my power too prevent that. Yes, I've built up our forces, but you have no idea how bad things had gotten…" She wept openly.

"I thought… we're partners Asami, _PARTNERS!_ And now you drop a bomb like this? Can I trust you anymore?"

"Teela, the past twenty-five years have been… amazing for me. The wife I love, the daughter that we have both raised, I have done everything and anything… to make up for it…"

"Wait a minute… who else knew Asami? Who else knew?"

"It's more complicated then that. Please… believe me when I tell you, I had no choice?" Asami begged.

"How can I believe you now? How can I believe anything you say anymore?" Teela said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can, Ohh you can Teela! I am still the same person as I was on hour ago, the person that you made love to this morning and the last twenty five years…" Asami said as she sat slowly in a chair at her side. "… And the woman who fell in love with you, those many years ago"

"I always knew there something different about you, why you… didn't age at the same rate, why is that? _WHY?_"

"I-I-I don't know. When we, when we went to the doctor to create Kaila… he noticed something about me, I had a small amount of Iolian D.N.A in my system which had rewritten my own, I've been having regular check-ups since then. He, he doesn't know why… but her original D.N.A has slowed my own aging…"

"Does that make you…" Teela said with a strange look in her eye.

"Yes, in some small way I am part Iolian. Teela, I have done everything that I was asked. You have no idea of the burden that I was given, you have no idea what I saw…" Asami said as her tears dripped onto the floor beneath her.

"Then show me"

"I can't, don't you understand? I can't! it changed me in ways that I can't allow you to change. I know things that never happened. The burden of fifty years of mixed up memories, two lifetimes. The blood of trillions of souls are on my hands. Please, if you still love me as I love you, and you did before I told you, don't make me live it again… as I have every day for the last twenty five years?"

"The Nightmares?" Teela said with shock.

"Every night for twenty five years. But I did receive one gift, that I think was not meant for me or you, but Kaila… her own memories, her knowledge and experiences"

"Then show her Asami, she has a right to know… assuming that those memories where meant for her… you know that, or you wouldn't be asking for my permission" Teela said with an almost anger in her voice.

"I know, but I know more then I say Teela. I felt your love for me, and it was so overpowering… but, I also felt your grief at what happened to me, you shared that with your brother and he shared with me. I saw what you did Teela… I saw you kill many people in the most horrific way with the power that you found within you, the pleasure that you felt and the pain that it caused you later, a pain that carried on in Kaila…"

"So, what are you saying Sam? After all of this time, what are you saying?" Teela said with shock.

"I-I don't want these memories anymore… I don't want the knowledge of the countless lives that I destroyed. It was my fault, you where right twenty-five years ago. Starfleet has many procedures in dealing with that kind of a shockwave I was to be sent back early and should've had enough time to react differently, but I guess… the timing was off and I had no time to act…"

Slowly Asami stood and walked around the room as she stood tall seemingly for the first time in years as she turned towards her wife and spoke.

"Look at me, I am a temporal paradox. The… other version of me, the version before the accident was destroyed upon my arrival, for a brief moment, I felt myself and her in the same place. I felt her pain as my own presence destroyed her…"

"So… who or what are you?" Teela replied with deep shock.

"I don't know. Am I her or am I someone else? I don't know. To me Teela, I am Asami Hirayama with… memories of a time that never happened. Ever since I came back, I have made it my life's work to stop the horror that I saw. If I share those memories with Kaila and you, it will change you both in ways that I can not imagine and possibly not even allow. For the last twenty years you have struggled to control your TK abilities and have successfully managed that and you have even helped Kaila with her own abilities. If you see what I know, all of that will change as those negative emotions could take over… and put an end to everything you have fought so hard for"

"Sam, should that not be my choice? Show me Sam, show me what you know… and then we will both face this together as partners"

From the rear of the room, a voice called out seemingly slicing the atmosphere with a sharpened knife as Kaila walked towards her mother, her face was as dark with anger as she stepped at her side.

"Yes mother, show me… show me everything"

"Kaila? How, how long have you been stood there?" Asami said with shock and fear in her voice.

"Long enough to hear everything that you said. Is this why you had me… created, in memory of _HER?_" Kaila growled as the room began to shake with her anger.

"No sweetheart, no-no… We wanted you, don't you understand? We wanted you, someone to share all of this with. Since you where old enough, we've been training you to one-day take over from the both of us…" Teela said quickly.

"But you made me in _HER_ image… even gave me her name!" Kaila yelled as she looked at Asami.

Holding her hands gently in hers, Asami held back her tears as she spoke with a calming voice.

"Not… entirely true. When we had you… cloned from us, we had no gender preference, in fact… we had no idea what gender you would've been until you where released from the cloning tank, your name… Kaila… was given to you in honour of the woman who meant so much to me during my childhood, my maternal grandmother, your middle name is in honour of my mother…"

"And had you been male, you where to be named after my brother and father. Your mother has trained you as she was taught by her family as have also I" Teela replied slowly. "Sam, was this timeline… really that horrific?"

"From what I saw and read, more so. The Romulans controlled everything, after the destruction of their homeworld by a Supernova, the remnants of their fleet discovered a forgotten Dominion shipyard and the begun to rebuild their fleet and clone thousands of their greatest surviving warriors, they decimated the Klingon Empire and destroyed the growing Cardassian Union, the Cardassians where extinct. Afterwards, putting aside old rivalries they signed a deadly Alliance with the Dominion itself before destroying Bajor and capturing Deep Space Nine which they handed over to the Dominion as apart of their Alliance. It had been projected that within two years, the Dominion-Romulan Alliance would control everything. The Federation had collapsed, this planet destroyed by their new super weapon many of the Iolians had scattered, but some… took up residence on an ocean world"

"Then show us, show us both" Teela said with a deep shock in her voice.

"As you wish. But I need time to prepare for this. The memories of what I saw of what _I_ caused, still haunt me even today… I rather not relive them again however, tomorrow morning I will share with you both what I know… and the memories of what I was given. Kaila, just remember one thing… those memories where of a life that we all never lived, none of us did. You have two parents who love you very much and we've raised you as best as we could. You have a home, a family and have never wanted for anything"

"I know that mother, and I understand. But what you have to understand… Sam…" Kaila said with a large smile on her face. "… Is that we are both here for you and we will all face what ever happens afterwards together, as a family"

As the night passed onwards slowly, Kaila had eventually retired to bed before Asami had left the main living area of their luxurious home, high in the Iolian mountain range close to the capital city for what had become her own private sanctuary, a large room on the one of the upper floors of the house which had been designed in the style of a traditional Japanese home. Primarily used for her family's martial arts style which had been handed down through the centuries, it had become one of the few places on the entire planet itself where she could meditate peacefully and without the interruptions of her daily life.

Almost afraid to enter a deep meditational state because of the memories she kept, Asami closed her eyes and focused on the first memory that came into her mind in an attempt to calm herself before she most once again open the vault deep inside her mind, the area which contained the dark and deadly memories that she was given on this seemingly exact date, twenty five years into her past.

_Decades Earlier…_

Picking up her passenger from the Rempak Anchorage, Asami had finally delivered the Iolian woman she had come to know over the past four weeks, to her homeworld. Both sat on the bridge of the Nara-Maru, Asami looked on in awe at the vast city before her, a city which had been seemingly carved from some form of crystal in order to build the incredible metropolis of the Capital city itself which continued on as far as the eye could see in all but one direction as the city had been dwarfed by a large mountain range.

"Oh my GOD!" Asami said with awe. "It's… beautiful. Why in the name of all things holy… would you want to leave this place?"

"After awhile, it all looks like any other place to me. Mind if I take the helm? I have a storage facility not too far away"

"Of course. Would you mind if I took some sensor readings? I have… never seen anything like this before, I doubt that neither has the Federation"

"Be my guest… have you taken into consideration my offer?" Teela said as she took the helm.

"I have, it's an interesting offer. I've never worked with anyone before… on this job I mean. Give me a few more days to look into things?"

"Of course. There, do you see it? That large old building, that is my… hanger bay. I am sending the activation codes for the roof to retract. Ohh, one thing… my people have had very contacts with the outside world as I have. As you would say, follow my lead"

Slowly the roof had retracted and the small vessel slipped gracefully inside the large structure as the landing struts activated and slowly the vessel touched down onto the hard crystalline ground. Boarding what appeared to be an old land vehicle, they made their way through the capital city of the planet as Asami marvelled at her surroundings as finally, they arrived at a large and lavish home on the outskirts of the city. Slowly walking up the large ramp before the building, a figure appeared as Teela stopped Asami and spoke quietly.

"Now, that is the Regent of our world… he is not used to Off-Landers. When he looks at you, smile gracefully and follow my lead once more. He can be a little… I think the word is quirky"

"You've been reading my database again, I see that you've picked up a few things. Lead the way…" She said as the Regent stopped before them and bowed with respect.

"It has been a long time. I was beginning to think that you had gotten lost" Spoke the Regent. "It was requested that due to your guest, I vocalise my words rather then simply… transmit them"

"There has been some… problems Regent" Teela bowed slightly as Asami followed her gesture.

"As it was. You must be… Asami Hirayama, the one who came to her aide?"

"Yes, Regent" Asami said as she nervously bowed twice.

"Relax Miss Hirayama, we are all… friends here. I assume that you will be joining us for the celebrations today?"

"If I… am allowed to, I would be honoured"

"I see that you have Military training Miss Hirayama. I too am of the military… I believe the response would be, At Ease. You can relax around myself as you have around my sister here"

"SISTER?" Asami said with shock as she looked at Teela.

"Yes. I didn't want to say anything earlier… I knew that you would react differently around me as others do once they discover who I really am…"

"I do understand, I really do… My mother is a Starfleet Admiral and my late-father was an Engineer, who became an instructor at Starfleet Academy. And please sir, call me Asami or Sam?"

"As you wish, Asami, shall we go inside? My family is waiting to meet the saviour of my sister" He replied with a gracious bow.

"Of course, after you Regent" Asami replied with a bow.

The day had passed quickly as Asami had been more then welcomed into the Royal Court as an honoured guest by all. Dancing and singing along with those from the Royal Court, she had felt more at home then anywhere she had ever been as she laughed and danced along with the family she had recently met. Although her telepathic abilities had not been announced throughout the room, it became instantly known to her that the others had not known of her abilities as thoughts began to creep into her mind from everyone around her. '_What Species is she?_', '_She's beautiful_' and what shocked her the most was the thoughts of one woman, the Wife of the regent. '_Her eyes are amazing, almost hypnotic…_' until the end of the night when she was about to retire to the quarters given to her by the Regent for the duration of her stay, standing by a set of large stairs, she offered a toast to the family vocally before finishing with a sentence that made the entire room uneasy before they broke out into laughter. '_I am… Half Human and Half Betazoid, and thank you… Minister for the compliment, I am not as attractive as anyone in here… and thank you, Madam, the shape of my eyes are a family trait of my mother and the colour from my father!_'

Although deep in her ritual meditation, her mind began to wander as the busy room faded into a burnt out husk of it's former glory as explosions echoed from all directions along with the screams of thousands of Iolians as she looked around in shock and she once again begun to relieve the moment of the Royal Court's destruction through the eyes of the regent himself and her daughter, two years younger, ran towards her yelling.

"Marty, we've gotta get outta here now! This place is falling apart… four hundred Romulan ships are orbiting our world and launching asteroids at us. The Orbital defences have been destroyed along with the home fleet. We must evacuate… now"

"Not again…." Asami wept as pain ripped through her mind.

"Shall I sound the evacuation?"

Playing out once again before her, as it had every night, she became nothing but an observer through the eyes of another as the Regent was pulled away by his young niece as large pieces of the ceiling fell around them and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a figure seemed to appear before her as she let go of the image of her daughter and stand with shock at who she say before her.

"Teela?"

"Sam… I don't have much time, you are in great danger. I have entered your mind… you are stuck in this… memory of the past, your mind is failing. You need to wake up…"

"What? What are you talking about?" She said as she seemingly appeared beside the Regent as herself.

"This… memory is taking over you somehow, I found you two days ago in the outside world. I've been struggling to reach you since then. Please, stop this and come back to us before your mind is lost forever"

As the memories played out before her, it seemed as if she had become a part of the memories themselves as her daughter ran towards her and grabbed her hand as Asami looked at her in shock.

"Mother! We don't have much time, we have to get to the evacuation ship right away"

Teela's image faded from her sight as she looked at Kaila and nodded quickly as she ran alongside her towards the only remaining ship left functional, the Nara-Maru.

Teela's eyes opened instantly as she looked around the room in shock while tears ran down her face as she spoke to the doctors at her wife's bedside as she spoke.

"The memories… have broken through, we have to do something now!"

"YOU'RE the damned Doctor… do something!" She yelled as she held her daughter and wept uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

_Star Trek: The Nara-Maru Files_

_Akagi-Maru Incident_

Two weeks had passed since Asami Hirayama had fallen into a deep an unusual coma as the memories planted into her mind by the Regent and her Daughter from the alternate timeline that she had once experienced. It had been a long and arduous task to keep her stabilised as the memories continued to replay inside of her mind many times, almost to the point where her mind had blocked out any attempt to gain access to what remained of Asami, trapped deep inside of her own personal hell. A seemingly unusual side effect of those memories had arisen during her time in the hospital as Iolian like markings had begun to surface slowly on her face and body which had left the doctors confused as to why this was happening.

As with the alternate timeline that she had encountered many years ago, Kaila had not left her side along with Teela as the real reason of her unusual condition was kept classified as Asami remained isolated from the general population and a full cover-up was put into place stating that Asami and her family had returned to her ancestral home on Earth for private reasons.

As regular as clock-work, one of the eight private doctors had entered her hospital room which had now been set up in the family home as he checked her vital signs and progress with the treatment as he did every day at this specific time.

Awoken by the footsteps, Kaila looked up at the young Doctor and nodded slowly as he used his medical tricorder while Teela entered the room, looking as if she hadn't slept for the past two weeks.

"Doctor?" She said with hope.

"There is no change Ma'am. I see whatever has been altering her, has stopped…"

"For now…" Kaila said with a yawn. "What can you do for her?"

"Believe it or not Miss Hirayama, we are working on something. Her physiology is unusual, it appears that she has some Iolian DNA which is changing her for reasons that we do not understand…"

"Read her file Doctor…" Kaila said as Teela fired her a shocking look.

"KAILA! That file is Classified"

"This is all down to what happened Mom! If this is what's wrong with her… we need to open that damned file!"

"What file?" Replied the Doctor with shock.

"I can't allow that, I'm sorry. She wouldn't want it that way…"

"Then let me help Teela!" Kaila said as she stood. "You know that I can do this… let me enter her mind and bring my mother back to us all. If the file is right, I can do it!"

"I'll say it again… _WHAT FILE?_" Yelled the Doctor.

"Shut up Doctor!" Teela grunted. "Kaila, I won't risk loosing you as well"

"Teela. I am old enough to understand… her mind is falling apart, I can do this… give me permission to enter her mind and bring her back?"

"_NO!_" Called out a voice from the door.

Slowly turning, the Doctor bowed with respect towards the man who entered the room as Kaila walked towards him and hugged him tightly as she spoke.

"Marty, let me do this… I can bring her back, I know I can"

"I can not allow that… you are far too young…"

"_NO DAMN IT!_" Kaila yelled. "Stop treating me like I'm a child! On Earth, I would be old enough to Enter Starfleet, make my own choices… Why do you think I have chosen the Earth way?" She said as she stepped backwards one step. "YOU granted me that right Uncle Marty…"

"You're right Kaila, I did. It is apart of your birthright… but you have yet to reach y our next ascension…"

"I am tired of hearing about my ascension rights…" Kaila said slowly.

"Sweetheart, let the Doctors handle this. Get some rest for now, you've been here for nine days straight" Teela said slowly.

"Is that an order Mom?"

"From the Regent it is Kaila… get some rest, you must be exhausted"

Hanging her head, Kaila nodded as she left the room.

Half way into the long Iolian winter's night, she once again entered the room occupied by her mother and slowly turned off all of the alarms which would alert the medical staff to any change in Asami's condition before she kissed her forehead gently and placed her hands on her mother's jaw as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering what remained of her mother's mind. Instantly images flowed through her own mind as the connection was made being merely an observer as she found the most intimate moment of Asami's memories. Turning away instantly, she focused on the memory within her mother's mind of the attack on Iolia Prime, only to be dragged away into a void filled with a chaotic storm. Waves crashed onto a beach that she instantly recognised, a freezing spray from the waves washed over her as she shivered instantly and called out her mother's name until a figure appeared before her, a figure that shocked her as it materialised into a seemingly mirror image of herself.

"Who are you?" She yelled over the sound of the storm.

"I guess that you could say… I am you or the memories of another life of which you never had"

"What is happening too my mother?" Kaila yelled. "Why are you doing this to her?"

"It's not me Kaila… it's her. Her own guilt over everything that happened has changed everything, but I brought you here. Only together can we fix this, allow me to join with your mind"

"You're just a memory, how is that possible?" Kaila yelled once more.

"Not a memory, I AM her…. I am you… I knew that once she stepped into the temporal-transporter, I would no longer exist… I gave her everything that I was, that in the hopes that if she was successful, she could one day join us both together and now the link between us is now breaking down, her mind can not take the stress of two souls within her. Kaila, you must join with me if we are to save our mother. Just be warned, my memories are far darker then anything that you have experienced before…"

"You stay away from me!" Kaila growled.

"We don't have much time, I am doing everything that I can to keep her mind from breaking apart. Please, let me help you? I know how to reach her but you are not strong enough, Asami is growing in strength… but the damage is stronger. I can't hold this for long, I _NEED_ your strength to help her"

"And what if this happens to me one day?" Kaila said with uncertainty.

"The future is always an uncertainty. Mother's guilt has… warped the memories, she has always blamed herself. Kaila, this is our last chance to end her torment. If you love her the way I always have, let me help you. I never had the chance to know her… but you did, you had the life that I always wanted… join with me, and together was can free her from her own private hell"

"What do I do?" Kaila said slowly as the image of her alternate self stepped closer.

"Let me enter your mind, you are already joined with hers. We are one and the same you and I. Once I have joined with you, what is left of me will join with you and make you stronger… the abilities I had will stabilise your own and more importantly… my knowledge, things you wouldn't have imagined possible. You are a pilot of impressive skills, I can see that but I was better. I was a resistance fighter against the enemy forces. Kaila, we must hurry… the storm her mind has created is growing worse, you must choose now!"

In the outside world, technology once purchased by the Iolian government from the Federation through what had become the powerful Hirayama Family Corporation, had activated within the medical section of their home as what was once known as a Mark I Starfleet Emergency Medical Hologram entered the room. A tall human male doctor stopped at the bedside with shock as he saw the daughter of his patient slumped over her mother with her hands connected to her jaw in what the Vulcan species would call 'A Mind-Meld' a practise which had been well documented on Iolia. Quickly walking towards the two, he scanned the young girl with his tricorder before he activated the communicator on his collar.

"Medical Emergency! Doctor Wessex, please report to Medical Room One immediately"

As the hologram examined both of the patients, a male human doctor ran into the room as he pulled on his medical coat before he grabbed a tricorder from his belt-line and scanned the two patients for himself.

"Report Doctor"

"I was activated automatically by my systems, and I found Miss Hirayama over her mother in this way. Their minds appear to be locked on some form of Iolian Meld… I would not recommend moving her for the time being" Replied the Holographic Doctor.

"Of course. Get everyone up, now…"

"Yes Doctor. Should I alert Miss Teela?"

"No, not yet. We should try to ascertain what exactly is happening here first. I have never seen these readings in an Iolian Meld before, if we remove her now, both of their minds could be lost… something is… holding Kaila's mind"

"Doctor Wessex, I have interfaced with the internal sensors in this room, they where deactivated three hours ago by Kaila herself. My scans are detecting what appears to be a third memory engram within the meld itself"

"How is that possible?" Doctor Wessex said slowly.

"Go to the database and access Asami's personal file…" Replied the hologram with a deep sigh.

"I got it" Called out Wessex as he activated a computer panel on the wall. "Most of this database is… locked down"

"Computer, clearance Code Theta-One-Nine-Delta-Four, unlock the classified file and display"

Almost instantly the heavily coded data file opened and the doctor began to read the information before him, almost instantly his jaw dropped with shock while the data flowed past his eyes slowly.

"Why was I not alerted to this before?" He said with a deep anger.

"It was deemed classified by the Regent himself. Only four other people outside of the Hirayama Family know of this… myself included. I am taking a great risk by informing you of this Doctor Wessex, my program could be decompiled for this breach of that security lockout. Computer, re-establish lockout on the personal file. Doctor Wessex, now you know the truth about this situation… please assist me, I was programmed specifically for the family's medical needs. As you have just seen, something happened in that alternate timeline, the patient contracted a deadly virus and as a result, she was kept in Cryo-stasis until a cure could be found, that cure… came from Kaila's own DNA which has now reasserted itself and is altering Asami's own DNA…"

"Hence the change in her appearance?" Wessex said with a deep shock.

"Yes and more. For reasons that I am yet unaware of, her… lifespan… for lack of a better word has been lengthened, to what point I am unsure" Replied the Hologram.

"This is incredible, do you realise what this means for all Humans? The Iolian DNA could be used to lengthen Human life… if we could create some form of… synthetic gene therapy, it could lengthen Human life by a century, maybe more" Wessex replied with excitement.

"NO! The Iolian DNA is very… dominant over humans, look at her Doctor, it is not her Human DNA which is being rewritten, but the part of her which is Betazoid. I understand what you are thinking Doctor, but this information has been classified by the high authority on this world a world on which you have been allowed to practice as a part of the exchange program between the Federation and the Iolian Government. Now, you will assist me?"

"As you wish, Doctor"

A deep recess in their joined minds had been opened as Kaila and the echo of her alternate self had become joined as a new confidence had spread through Kaila like a wild-fire as her alternate memories had incorporated themselves into her own. Although it seemed as if she was fighting the memories themselves at first, they finally had given her the confidence that she had sometimes lacked. Standing alone on the beach which was once used as her mother's own private place within her mind, the waves crashed onto the shore before her as the storm began to subside due to her own mental abilities as it now became clear on what she had to do and how she could recover her mother from the deep coma she had created for herself as some form of twisted self-imposed punishment for what she had seen and caused, memories that Kaila herself could now see and relive for herself.

Almost instantly her surroundings changed into those of the interior of the Nara-Maru and the bridge itself as she found herself sat at the helm of the vessel as the voice of her mother echoed through the bridge as Asami called out Teela's name with a deep sense of relief in her voice. Quickly turning in her chair, Kaila stood as Asami looked at her in shock.

"What the hell is going on here? No lies now, who the hell are you. And what are you doing on my ship?" Asami said with almost exhaustion.

"Mother, thank the Gods that I've found you. You need to listen very carefully, none of this is real…"

"I know that, why are you doing this to me?£ Asami said as she slowly sat in the nearest seat.

"No mother, it is YOU which is doing this to yourself. For the past two weeks, you have been in some form of self induced coma…"

"This is insane!" Asami said with a weak laughter.

"Think about it mother, what is the last thing that you remember? You where on Iolia Prime, you told myself and Teela about this memory that you have been keeping hidden for twenty-five years…"

"Yes, I do remember. I said that I would… show you both tomorrow, reveal everything. Kaila, is that really you?" She said quickly.

"Yes mother. I have… entered your mind, you are in our medical ward back home…"

"Then you, you know everything? Where is…" Asami said with concern.

"She is with me now, we both knew that the only way that you would… recover from this is to remove the guilt, the memories…"

"Why would Teela have allowed this? Wait a minute, she doesn't know that you…" Asami said with concern.

"No, now we are both trapped in this… hell of yours. She knows of a way out Mother, you must forgive yourself for everything that happened, it wasn't your fault" Kaila said as she knelt at her mother's side.

"More happened then you know my beautiful daughter, much more. Teela started the war with the Federation, she started it in my name, everything came unravelled as a result, it's all my fault"

"You didn't know, you couldn't have known what would have happened mother…"

Seemingly in an instant, their surroundings had changed into the remnants of the Iolian Royal Court itself as the screams of seemingly everyone around them almost drowned out the explosions caused by the Romulan forces orbiting their world as they walked around like ghosts passing through objects and fallen debris.

"This… is the true cost of my stupidity Kaila" She said as they both passed through a wall and looked out over what was once the Capital City. "After… what happened to me, Teela's T-K abilities had been amplified by her own grief and sense of loss along with her anger. After years of searching, she found those responsible for my condition and she killed them before turning on Doctor Crusher, she tore the pour woman apart piece-by-piece while she kept her alive long enough to feel the pain. Seeing what happened to her, the war started not long after, a devastating war which had spread like a wild fire" Asami said with tears flowing down her face.

"But this… never happened, look at me. Mother, look at me! You survived the shockwave and since then you have done everything in your power and beyond to forge relations with the Federation, I count Bev Crusher as a close friend, hell… we've even given them the Tech that YOU created and I have even considered joining Starfleet at some point in my life" Kaila said with pride.

"I never knew that. You'd make an excellent Starfleet Officer, with what you know about Engineering… You'd be Chief Engineer in no time at all, maybe even higher. But I can't forget this, this is who I am now"

"You must let go of the guilt Asami and come back to us, we need you, Teela needs you… I need you and what part of the other me is left needs you, she never had a chance to know you… give her that chance and let this all go!"

"Kaila, you have no real concept of this and I am glad that you don't… you just don't understand" Asami replied slowly.

"Our minds are linked, I can feel your guilt… I can feel everything that you feel. Live your life mother and stop living in this moment. The other Kaila had become involved with a young man… I-I-I didn't want to say anything at first, I know him mother and we are… close. Don't get me wrong, nothing has happened between us but I enjoy his company as much as he enjoys mine"

"Yes, I know. Very little happens on Iolia without me knowing about it Kaila, Uncle Marty is now only the figure-head of the Iolian Central Government… unofficially, I have been running things around here for over ten years. With his agreement, I've placed myself in a position to run things when he is not around. Ten years ago, he became… Ill. Only his wife, his elder son and Teela know about it Kaila. Your cousin Jellon is not ready for the position yet we all noticed that almost eleven years ago when he almost destroyed our relationship with the Federation, a disaster that I had to repair"

"What? What are you saying?" Kaila said with shock.

"Unofficially, I've been acting as an Ambassador to the Federation, using my ancestral home on Earth as… an unofficial embassy. The business we created was the perfect cover for my absences. I can't forget what has happened here Kaila, we've even came close to this once. Twelve Federation Starships where once sent to our boarders, I was back on Earth at the time in negotiations with the President and several of the highest ranking Admirals. Publicly, it was known as exercises between Starfleet and our ships, but we came close to an all out war"

"Why was I never told any of this?" Kaila replied sharply.

"You where only six years old at the time, the one and only birthday of yours that I missed" She said with tears in her eyes. "I know the risk that you have taken here Kaila. Perhaps in time, I will forgive myself for what I caused, it has taken twenty-five years to get where we are today and I may take another twenty-five before I can forgive myself. But you, you have to go and leave me here, live your life and make me proud of the woman that my daughter is about to become"

"No! I won't leave you here mother" Kaila said as she grabbed her arm only to be shaken away gently.

"You know, you're a lot like me, more then you know… and I know that it is useless to argue with me…"

In the outside world, the Doctors and many medical staff had set up what appeared to be a crisis centre in a room facing the room where the two women where now kept as they discussed the options open too them at this time. Forcibly removing Kaila from her mother's mind would destroy both of them as the link between them had become almost inseparable. Pacing the room with his hands folded behind his back, the former Starfleet EMH program listened to the many strange and at most times, crazy ideas by what had now become his medical staff since Teela had been alerted to the situation and demanded that only he attend to them both due to the fact that he had now become updated with the entire Iolian medical database along with a seemingly limitless database since he had become integrated with the central database on the planet itself.

"Ohh come on people! This is crazy. You're talking about tearing their minds apart? What is left would be more vegetable then two living beings"

"What about… transferring their memories into the central archive and then separating them…" Called out a female doctor"

"You're an idiot!" The EMH growled. "What exactly is your speciality anyway?"

As she looked up at the EMH with a deep scowl on her face, her face instantly turned into shock as a shadow slowly moved into the room itself from the doorway.

"Oh my god!" She cried out.

"Doctor, your attention is needed, my mother is awake and asking for you" Kaila said from behind him.

After one hour and with a complete medical check on both patients completed by the EMH program, he ad been deactivated while Teela paced the room with a deep anger in her eyes as she continued to glare at her daughter while she closed the doors behind her and locked them.

"Are you out of y our god-damned mind Kaila?" Teela said quickly.

"An interesting question mom, and yes… I was. I told you, I told you all that I could do it"

"Teela, leave it. Kaila did the right thing, thank you sweetheart… right now, we have something to discuss about… me"

"Mother is Correct Mom, I saw things, I know things that can never be made public… don't ask me to explain it, I can't. what she knows and now I know… it is to dangerous. But that is not why we are here. I am leaving for awhile…" Kaila said with a large smile on her face.

"The hell you are, you're only sixteen and not old enough to…" Teela said quickly.

"I won't be gone long, just a year or two…" Kaila said with a large smile on her face.

"What? Where are you going?"

"The Academy, the Iolian Military Academy…"

"Teela, her boyfriend has just been accepted. It's okay, I know the Commandant, she'll be fine"

"Your too damned young. The answer is no!" Teela said harshly. "And don't forget, I'm still pissed at you for what you did"

"Teela, trust me. We have the rest of the night to talk about this. Tomorrow, I'll be discharged from here. Enrolment isn't for two months… Trust me Teela, trust her. She is essentially me, did I do anything stupid when I was younger?" Asami said with a wink.

"Ohh stupid question. You never did tell Kaila about how you got that small scar on your right leg…"

"What?" Kaila said with a laugh.

"Alright, we'll talk about it. A Boyfriend?" Teela said with a large smile on her face.

After two months of living with her parents, Kaila finally the family home and joined the Iolian Military Academy with the blessing of both parents and two years later she graduated with a perfect score, all placed down to the training her parents had given her since her childhood. For two months, Kaila served onboard on an Iolian deep-range science vessel as and Engineer until an exchange program opened up between the Iolian Expeditionary Fleet and Starfleet Command and Kaila became the first Iolian to join Starfleet with her rank equivalent of Lieutenant. After years of service, Kaila overtook her mother as the youngest Chief Engineer in Starfleet History, breaking her record by three weeks. Quickly moving through the ranks to the rank of Full Commander and first officer, at 35, Kaila proudly became the first Iolian national to command a Federation Starship named the USS Yoshimoto, for a seven year exploration of deep space close by Iolian Territory. With her success as a Starfleet Officer, the Federation had allowed more Iolians to enter into Starfleet service, many posted to the USS Yoshimoto itself, along with Kaila's former boyfriend, Jarred. After returning to Federation space, the two eventually returned to Iolia Prime for their wedding before returning to duty onboard the starship they both served as Captain and Chief Engineer. After completing yet another seven year assignment, Kaila retired from Starfleet Service and returned to her homeworld as she had become pregnant with their first child. Upon returning home, Kaila took over from her parents as C-E-O of what had become the largest company on the planet and the neighbouring Star-Systems, the '_Hirayama Family Corporation_' while her husband, who remained in Starfleet took position as Starfleet Liaison to Iolia.

Several weeks after awaking from the coma which had trapped Asami and their daughter, Teela finally and legally changed her name to the much shorter '_Teela Hirayama_'. Once Kaila returned from her Starfleet service at the age of 55 earth years old and took over her rightful place as Chief Executive Officer of the family company of which she had been a full partner at the age of 16 years old after being granted the status of a legal adult by the Regent himself, Teela returned to their family and on occasion taking a part time position as a teacher at the Iolian Engineering and Starship Design Academy.

Asami Hirayama's physical transition had been stabilised by their personal and private physician which stopped with a slight trace of the Iolian markings which ran down her body in a similar fashion to that of the Trill race along with a faint markings on her chest, markings which had become accepted by all on the homeworld once a story had been created, one which hid the truth about the alternate timeline she experienced, the so called '_Akagi-Maru Incident_'. With the Regent himself succumbing to an illness due to his advanced age, Teela's twin brother Jellon had taken on the role of Acting-Regent under Asami's guidance as Prime-Minister, an honorary title given to the most trusted family member who would assist the Regent him or herself during the acclimation to his or her new duties. Finally, upon Kaila's arrival and taking over the operations of the company itself, Asami finally relinquished her authority several weeks later as she announced her retirement from her own company and the honoured position before a gathering of the Royal Court itself.

Finally packing their bags, Teela and Asami once again boarded the Nara-Maru and set off on a much needed second honeymoon to the planet that Asami had discovered decades earlier, but never took her wife, the ocean world in uncharted space. After a three week journey with a new engine design, the Nara-Maru was last spotted leaving Rempak Anchorage before the vessel itself disappeared.

Rumours had emerged from all over the Federation and Iolian Unity that the vessel itself had been equipped with a prototype Advanced Quantum Slipstream Engine and that they had set off on an exploration of the Delta Quadrant while others claimed they where using a Temporal Drive and set off into the future, other rumours stated that the two had disappeared on a romantic adventure together for the first time in decades, a rumour which was not far from the truth as the Nara-Maru had touched down on the Ocean World alone together, living onboard their ship and enjoying the ocean world with only secret contact established with only their daughter and son-in-law back home, returning eight years later upon news that Kaila had once again fallen pregnant with twin daughters.

Although many things about the ever growing and powerful Hirayama family had become classified over the years as Asami and Teela had an uncanny ability of being around when problems began, nothing was more highly classified then what happened one year after the end of the Dominion War, a file which had been classified on all worlds concerned, including Romulus.

The End.


End file.
